Bukan Aku Tapi Dia
by J.Jens
Summary: Cinta tak pernah menyakiti. Cara mencintai yang mungkin menghasilkan rasa sakit. Demikian banyak insan. Hinata mencintai Naruto, Naruto mencintai Sakura, dan Sakura setia menanti Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Tidak ada satu orang pun tahu. Terjebak dalam lingkaran yang tak ada ujung, seseorang harus berkorban dan berani memutuskan lingkaran itu. Entah suka atau tidak.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

.

.

 **BAB 1**

 _Setidaknya, menikahlah dengan orang yang mencintaimu. Meski, kau tidak mencintainya. Dari situ, hidupmu akan aman. Kau akan dikasihi, dibela sampai mati, tidak akan ada rasa sepi. Ia akan ada untukmu. Dan berharap saja hatimu tergerak untuk tidak lagi mengingat masa lalu._

 _Hinata tidak mengubah perasaannya saat pertama kali melihat anak lelaki itu. Sejak gadis kecil itu masih selalu ketakutan. Sejak ia bahkan belum mencecap bangku akademi. Perasaan itu mungkin tidak akan berubah. Perasaan untuk lelaki berambut kuning itu._

 _Naruto tidak mengubah perasaannya saat menjalani akademi. Saat anak lelaki itu melihat gadis kecil cerewet dan berambut feminim merah jambu. Bersaing ketat antara hatinya sendiri dan hati gadis itu yang memilih sahabatnya, seorang anak lelaki bermata hitam kelam dan minim ucapan._

 _Cinta sulit berubah. Satu kali hatimu tergetar, ia akan bertahan—mungkin selamanya._

 _._

 _._

"Tidakkah kau ingin menikah, Naruto?" Gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya membuat lelaki yang kini genap berusia 23 tahun mendongak kaget. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan menanyakan soal pribadi. Menikah? Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir hokage baru yang beberapa hari yang lalu dilantik.

Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu luang sore hari yang sangat jarang terjadi. Senja sebagai awal mula waktu bebas mereka setelah bekerja. Naruto menjadi luar biasa sibuk karena limpahan tugas dari hokage sebelumnya. Guru Kakashi, begitu Naruto masih setia memanggil lelaki setengah baya dengan mata tertutup sebelah, memberikan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang berisi berbagai macam misi rahasia yang dilakukan oleh sejumlah shinobi.

Hokage baru itu telah meraih mimpinya. Menjadi seorang pemimpin desa Konoha. Impian sejak kecil bermula. Seperti ayah yang hanya bisa dihitung jari ia jumpa. Naruto mendesah antara rasa lelah namun ada rasa bangga. _"Aku berhasil, ayah. Aku menjadi seperti ayah."_ Itulah kata-kata pertama saat Naruto berdiri di atas sebuah podium sambil melambaikan tangan pada seluruh warga berlambang seperti api.

"Kau sudah cukup umur," lanjut Sakura. "Lagipula sekarang kau sudah menjadi hokage. Nanadaime." Sakura tertawa kecil pada nama baru Naruto yang tersemat.

Sepanjang hari saat Naruto masuk akademi untuk calon ninja, tak ada habisnya para murid memanggilnya begitu. Lelaki itu tentu senang karena ia kembali mengenang masa kecilnya di akademi bersama teman-teman.

Naruto ikut tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan Sakura. "Begitu menurutmu?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Bukankah itu ide yang menarik. Hidup bahagia dengan berkeluarga."

"Jadi itu ide menarik bagimu?" Naruto kembali tersenyum. Padang rumput di pinggiran desa bergoyang tertiup angin. Musim gugur akan segera tiba. Mereka berdua duduk sambil menikmati senja. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tidak begitu dirasa. Hanya ada keheningan dan sedikit canda.

"Aku yakin setiap gadis di desa akan bersedia menjadi pendamping seorang hokage luar biasa sepertimu," kata gadis itu lagi begitu lancar tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto menatap perempuan itu lama. Mata biru lelaki itu tak berkedip. Rasa yang dipendam sejak akademi tidak pernah pudar. Malah semakin menguat saat gadis cerewet itu terus saja merindukan lelaki lain.

Ironis. Sakura tidak pernah tahu mengenai isi hati Naruto. Perempuan itu hanya tahu satu hal : hatinya memilih Sasuke sejak awal mula.

"Setiap gadis?" ada nada menggoda dari pertanyaan Naruto. Ia begitu berharap Sakura adalah salah satu dari kata 'setiap gadis' itu. Namun mustahil. Hokage muda itu tahu Sakura memilih Sasuke sejak awal mula.

Sakura mengangguk semangat sambil terus mengamati langit yang berubah menjadi gelap. Bintang mulai terlihat dan mega bergerak lambat. Hawa dingin semakin menyeruak. Syal merah yang dikenakan gadis itu sudah mulai tidak mampu menahan rasa dingin yang mencari celah masuk ke dalam tubuh.

Naruto dengan cekatan melepas jaket hokage yang dulu juga dikenakan ayahnya dan menyampirkan ke bahu perempuan itu. Ada gumam terimakasih dari bibir Sakura. Mendengar suara Sakura itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Melihat Sakura tak lagi bersedih merindukan bahkan bukan dirinya, sudah cukup. Perasaan cinta sejati bukankah cukup sampai di situ jika tak ada balasan? Melihat seseorang bahagia meski bukan dengan dirinya? Itu yang Naruto percaya.

Sering Naruto merasa iri pada kedua orangtua; Minato dan Kushina. Dua orang itu sangat beruntung. Saling mencintai, saling mngungkapkan. Dipertemukan kemudian menikah atas dasar ada cinta dari keduanya. Ingin Naruto seperti itu. Hasratnya dulu menjadi seorang hokage sudah terpenuhi. Sekarang, ia membutuhkan semangat lain. Semangat untuk terus menebar hal positif. Dan Sakura telah memberikannya satu hal yang selama ini Naruto abaikan. Cinta.

"Apa itu juga termasuk kau?" tanya Naruto. Ia tertawa kering karena jujur, pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah harapan.

Sakura meninju sedikit keras bahu Naruto yang setengahnya diganti dengan tangan palsu. Kehilangan bagian tubuh bersamaan dengan lelaki yang dicintai Sakura.

"Kau!" kata Sakura jengkel. "Bagaimana pun aku menunggu Sasuke. Bukan dirimu." Selesai mengucapkan itu Sakura tertawa. Naruto tersenyum miris. Sudah dapat diduga bagaimana akhirnya. Cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto pelan.

Sakura menoleh. "Ya?"

"Jika kau harus memilih pada dua pilihan. Kau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kaucinta tapi ia mencintaimu begitu dalam dengan kau mencintai seseorang tapi ia tidak mencintaimu; kau hanya bisa menunggu tanpa kepastian, kau akan memilih mana?"

Mata Sakura membesar. Sungguh sebuah kejutan seorang dengan _iq_ sedikit memprihatinkan seperti Naruto berkata-kata mengenai hal yang sulit dimengerti. Cinta? Bahkan Sakura pun sedikit bingung menjawab.

Cukup lama suasana hening, Sakura mendesah berat. "Entahlah." Matanya terpaku pada bunga dandelion yang terlihat merana tak jauh dari situ. Bunga itu terlihat sengsara pada perjuangannya terhadap musim yang tidak bersahabat.

"Pilihan yang sulit, heh?" Naruto terkejut.

"Antara membahagiakan orang lain dan ketidakpastian." Ada sarkasme pada perkataan Sakura. "Setiap orang yang berhati baik pasti akan memilih membahagiakan orang lain daripada menghabiskan hidupnya dalam ... entahlah, kesia-siaan?"

"Harapan. Harapan yang tak kunjung tiba," Naruto menyahut pelan.

Dua insan saling merindu itu sedang patah hati karena ketidakpastian. Mereka saling menunggu.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto lagi pelan.

"Ya?"

Naruto bergerak gelisah. "Orang-orang mencintaiku sejak perang shinobi berakhir." Ada jeda sejenak pada konversasi itu. Benak Naruto menggeliat setiap kali berkata soal mencintai. "Menurutmu, apakah ada dari mereka semua yang menyukaiku sejak ... sejak mereka semua membenciku? Tahu bahwa aku menjadi tempat tinggal monster?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut. Gadis itu mampu merasakan celah kehampaan yang dialami sahabatnya. Rasa kepercayaan mengenai persahabatan memang Naruto berikan pada teman-temannya. Namun soal ini, cinta, Naruto tak pernah memberitahu isi hati itu padanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ada satu orang yang mencintai Naruto bahkan sejak mereka belum genap tujuh tahun. Gadis bermata menyeramkan. Nasib dibenci orang-orang yang sama persis dilalui Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo dan terlihat lemah padahal begitu kuat.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Apa Naruto tidak ingat sejak pertarungan melawan Pain dulu? Apa lelaki itu tidak ingat ada satu gadis yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi ia yang dibenci banyak orang? Sebuah tanda tanya tak terjawab terbentuk. Naruto tidak pernah menyinggung ungkapan cinta Hinta pada siapa pun. Sakura malah curiga Naruto melupakannya.

"Naruto," ganti, suara Sakura memanggil Naruto. Lembut dan tegas berbaur membuat hati Naruto masih saja tergetar.

"Ya?"

"Ada seseorang yang begitu terhadapmu. Mencintaimu bahkan sejak semua orang menjauhimu."

Naruto terhenyak. Ia tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud. Seorang wanita bersurai biru gelap. Seorang wanita yang secara mengejutkan membuka perasaannya. Hanya saja ...

Naruto tidak mencintai wanita itu.

Naruto hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Wanita hebat itu.

Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

"Apa kakak tidak berniat untuk menikah?" gadis remaja itu menggoda kakak perempuannya yang sedang sibuk merajut. "Klan butuh penerus. Sebentar lagi kakak akan menggantikan ayah," katanya lagi.

Perempuan yang merajut itu tersenyum geli. "Menikah bukan soal karena penerus, Hanabi."

"Salah satunya untuk itu. Aku benar." Hanabi bersikeras.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Kau benar. Lalu apa hanya untuk itu saja?"

"Bukankah kakak mencintai seseorang. Kakak cantik, seksi, pandai memasak, dan hebat untuk seorang shinobi. Siapa yang tidak mau menikahi kakak?" celotehnya.

Hinata berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan merajut. Memori beberapa tahun lalu kembali hadir. Memori saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang membelanya saat sekelompok anak mencaci Hinata sebagai seorang monster karena matanya yang aneh. Memori itu bergulir cepat pada pertarungannya melawan Pein. Keberanian yang dibentuk bertahun-tahun membuncah ketika anak lelaki yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu nyaris mati. Sebuah ungkapan cinta terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Dan memori lagi-lagi bergulir sesaat setelah kematian Neji. Tangan hangat pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan mengusir kesedihan teramat sangat atas kematian sepupunya.

Wanita itu tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

"Untuk menikah tidak cukup hanya mencintai dari satu pihak, Hanabi," jelas Hinata dengan sabar. "Perlu dua hati yang saling mencintai dan menjaga."

"Mustahil jika orang yang kakak cinta tidak mencintai kakak," sahut Hanabi.

Hanabi yang sudah cukup dewasa itu tahu bahwa seluruh perhatian kakaknya saat ini tertuju pada satu orang. Orang yang berhasil membawa Hinata lepas dari keterpurukan. Meraih kepercayaan tinggi dari sosok pemalu luar biasa. Hanabi sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran pemuda itu. Meski ia jengkel mengapa harus lelaki itu. Lelaki yang cukup idiot untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dikasihi mencintai pemuda itu nyaris seumur hidup.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada komentar adiknya itu. Hingga kini, Hinata pun tidak tahu apakah cintanya terbalas. Naruto masih saja diam. Tidak ada hal lain selain pekerjaan yang seringkali Hinata dan Naruto bahas ketika mereka bertemu. Ini membuat hati Hinata gamang. Perasaan terlunta-lunta tanpa kepastian. Haruskah gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi untuk yang kedua kali? Padahal untuk berucap cinta membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. Harus sampai kapan ia menunggu? Haruskah ia menunggu lagi hingga ia siap?

Menunggu lelaki itu, tentu saja. Hinata akan melakukannya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Hanabi meraih hasil rajutan kakaknya yang belum selesai. "Apa pemuda bodoh itu masih belum paham juga tentang perasaan kakak terhadapnya?" Hanabi mendesah. Sedangkan Hinata bergeming. Matanya menatap jemari yang saling bertaut. "Pernahkah kakak lelah menantinya?"

Ia ingin. Ia ingin merasa lelah seperti yang diucapkan adiknya itu. Berhenti sejenak—atau mungkin selamanya. Tapi hatinya tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan.

Hanabi semakin jengkel menatap kakaknya hanya bergeming. Rasa cinta mampu membutakan siapa saja. Bahkan tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari sebuah ketidakpastian. Jelas tidak masuk akal. Bahkan Hanabi tidak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya begitu repot mempertahankan rasa sepihak itu? Pernah sekali waktu ia mendengar bahwa cinta pun juga butuh logika. Jika perasaan selalu merasa sakit, Hanabi pun tidak akan pernah sudi melanjutkannya. Tapi hal itu akan berdampak lain jika menyangkut soal kakak perempuannya ini. Kakaknya akan menjadi luar biasa hening jika Hanabi menyinggung lelaki itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebuah ruangan terlihat sedikit padat karena diisi oleh lima orang yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung hebat. Ruangan itu masih berukuran sama sejak pertama kali mereka pernah memasukinya. Hanya mereka berlima saja yang semakin besar.

Seorang duduk di sebuah meja sambil memangku dagu terus berpikir. Cukup mengejutkan melihat tingkahnya yang jauh berbeda ketika ia masih mengikuti akademi chounin yang terkenal memiliki daya paham memprihatinkan.

"Aku memerlukan kalian untuk melakukan penyelidikan mengenai akatsuki," terangnya. Sebelah tangannya yang sebenarnya adalah tangan implan meraih map merah.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri menghadap lelaki yang baru saja berbicara itu menyahut, "Naruto, bukankah semua anggota akatsuki sudah mati?" Lelaki dengan coretan warna merah dan sedikit berbau anjing itu menggosok dagunya; berpikir ini tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tahu, Kiba. Kita sudah melihat sendiri bahwa mereka tewas dalam perang shinobi," timpal sang Hokage. "Tapi anbu kita melacak sejumlah peristiwa aneh di daerah teritori Kazegake."

"Gaara?" Suara lembut dari wanita bermata putih pucat dan berambut indigo itu terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk. "Beberapa shinobi penjaga wilayah negara pasir menghilang tanpa jejak."

Suara lain—jauh lebih keras namun tetap feminim—menimpali, "Lalu mengapa dugaanmu mengarah pada kelompok akatsuki?" Itu adalah Sakura.

"Kau akan menyalahkan Orochimaru atau Kabuto?" Naruto membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Mungkin saja bukan akatsuki."

Naruto mendesah berat. Pekerjaan berat seorang Hokage nyatanya menguras pikiran terbatas yang dimiliki pemuda rambut kuning itu. "Anbu baru menduga karena ada sebuah lambang yang tergores. Lambang yang sama seperti anggota akatsuki miliki di lokasi kejadian hilangnya shinobi negeri pasir."

"Kau sudah mengontak Gaara, Naruto?" Rambut jabrik hitam dengan tingkat intelejensi tinggi itu bertanya. Sikap malasnya berkurang semakin ia dewasa. Berkurang sedikit. Setidaknya itu memengaruhi cara bicaranya saat seperti ini. Tidak menganggap segala hal menyusahkan.

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru," balas Naruto. "Tugas kalian ada beberapa hal. Oleh karena itu, aku akan membagi kalian dalam dua tim. Tim satu akan membantu Gaara untuk menyelidiki hilangnya shinobi. Dan tim lain segera selidiki setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Orochimaru dan Kabuto," perintah Naruto.

"Orochimaru dan Kabuto?" Sakura terkejut.

"Setiap orang perlu memiliki sikap skeptis, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin terkecoh dengan siapa saja yang mencoba mengangkat perang. Kita semua sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang kita cintai," kata Naruto bijaksana.

Tanpa beberapa orang sadari, Hinata menatap lantai sendu. Pikirannya kembali pada Neji. Perempuan itu tidak ingin ada perang. Sudah cukup rasa sakit karena kepergian salah seorang keluarganya itu.

Naruto memandang kedua sahabat lelakinya. "Shikamaru dan Kiba, kalian bertugas membantu Gaara." Kemudian tatapan Naruto berpaling pada dua wanita hebat sambil mengangguk. "Sakura, Hinata, dan aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Orochimaru dan Kabuto."

"Kau tidak harus terjun dalam pengawasan, Naruto," Sakura memprotes. "Kau harus ada di sini."

"Kita tidak bisa gegabah, Sakura," Naruto berkata penuh tekad. "Kita berhadapan dengan orang yang cukup pandai memanipulasi. Aku membutuhkan byakugan, medis, dan tentu saja Kurama untuk tugas ini jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Sakura diam. Tidak ingin memprotes hokage itu lagi.

"Kuharap ini segera berakhir," Naruto berkata pelan.

Semua orang meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dalam keadaan hening. Hinata adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedari awal ia bahkan tak berani menatap Naruto langsung. Selalu ada desir yang sama saat ia menatap sang pujaan hati. Rasa rindu tak sampai pun juga dirasakan saat Naruto bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya. Perempuan itu gentar untuk memulai lagi. Memulai untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Selasar gedung pemerintahan begitu sepi. Sejumlah shinobi sibuk bertugas. Hinata berjalan sendiri setelah ia menghabiskan makan siang di sebuah kedai dan kembali bekerja. Tanpa sengaja ia melewati sebuah ruang yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku belum mendengar apa-apa tentang Sasuke." Itu suara Naruto.

"Jangan banyak berharap padanya." Itu suara Sakura. "Lelaki itu paling ahli memberi harapan palsu pada siapa saja."

"Jika manusia itu tidak kunjung kembali, aku akan merebut hati Sakura!" setelah berkata itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Jika manusia berengsek itu masih saja berkelana tanpa peduli bahwa ada yang menunggu di sini, aku akan berkencan dengan hokage!" gelak tawa Sakura pecah.

Hinata berhenti cukup lama untuk mampu mendengarkan beberapa hal. Ia tersenyum tipis pada konversasi itu. Ia ingin tertawa bersama Naruto. Setelah perang berakhir seharusnya relasi Naruto dengannya akan semakin membaik tapi kenyataannya, ia hanya bisa mendengar Naruto dari kejauhan. Memori masa kecilnya kembali. Tatkala ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari jauh.

"Tawamu masih sama, Naruto-kun. Tawa yang membuat hatiku terus mencintaimu," gumam Hinata sangat lirih.

Beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, sebuah suara memanggil namanya. "Hinata!"

"Sa-sakura!" Hinata terkejut. Ia takut kalau tertangkap basah mencuri dengan perbincangan antara Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"A-aku baru selesai makan siang." Hinata merasa gugup. Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulut lagi, Naruto berjalan di belakang Sakura. Lelaki itu menuju arah berlawanan. Punggungnya membelakangi Sakura dan dirinya. Kibaran jubah putih dengan motif api itu berkibar pelan seiring tiap langkah Naruto. Bahkan, Naruto tak melihatnya.

Hinata menggigit erat bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa dan pilu yang muncul. Apakah Naruto memang menjauhinya? Berpikir begitu, ia teringat akan celotehan Naruto dengan Sakura.

 _Jika manusia itu tidak kunjung kembali, aku akan merebut hati Sakura_.

Naruto masih memendam perasaan itu. Rasa cintanya pada Sakura.

"Hei, Hinata!" Tangan Sakura melambai-lambai di depan wajah Hinata dan sontak, gadis yang rambutnya panjang itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-aku harus segera pergi. Kiba dan Shino menunggu. Maaf, Sakura." Hinata bahkan sudah berlari sebelum Sakura membalasnya.

 _Mengubah perasaan cinta seseorang tidak mudah._

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis : Ini adalah fiksi penggemar multichapter pertama yang saya unggah. Terimakasih berkenan membaca. Boleh review? (Cerita sebelumnya saya hapus karena disclaimer yang tidak muncul padahal sudah saya save di doc manager. Harap memaklumi karena saya masih baru menggunakan jejaring ini.) Jika ada pertanyaan seputar pairing dalam cerita ini, saya mengikuti pola yang digunakan oleh Master Kishimoto. Naru-Hina dan Saku-Sasu. Sekalilagi, berkenan memberitahu saya bagi yang sudah lama di jejaring ini untuk menginfokan kesalahan apa saja yang ada dalam tulisan tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

.

.

 **BAB 2**

"Kakak akan pergi?" Hanabi bertanya sambil terus mengekori Hinata yang sudah beberapa kali mengecek bawaan. Kunai dan beberapa kertas mantera akan menjadi bekal yang penting.

Hanabi selalu tertarik pada kakaknya. Pada perjuangan dari sosok yang rendah diri, pemalu, dan selalu pesimis menjadi seorang yang penuh perhatian, percaya diri, dan menebarkan semangat pada orang lain. Perubahan yang membuat bahkan seorang Hiashi begitu terpukau pada putri sulungnya. Hanabi tahu siapa pahlawan dibalik sikap optimis pada diri kakaknya itu. Lelaki yang mula dianggap monster, dijauhi, dicaci sebagai anak pembawa petaka. Lelaki itu meski menjalani hidup keras, ia mampu mengubah pandangan masyarakat. Lelaki itu kini menjadi pahlawan desa.

Hanabi kembali menyamai langkah Hinata yang masih berkutat pada barang yang akan dibawa untuk misi. Tinggi Hanabi hanya sepundak Hinata sehingga remaja bungsu itu harus melangkah lebih lebar saat kakaknya menjejakkan kaki. Ada desah lelah tapi bersemangat dari Hinata; membuat Hanabi semakin antusias menginterogasinya.

"Ada tugas penting, Hanabi," kata Hinata singkat.

Fokus Hinata sesungguhnya hanya ingin melelahkan diri. Membuat raga menghabiskan energi hingga tidak memberikan kesempatan hati dan pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang menjadi pusat hidup gadis berparas ayu itu. Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus sesak. Dan itu melemahkannya. Hinata tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi seperti yang dulu. Dirinya kini adalah hasil perjuangan dan pengorbanan orang yang dikasihi—Neji dan tentu, Naruto.

"Tugas apa?" selidiknya penuh harap bisa memperoleh sedikit informasi mengenai pekerjaan kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak boleh seorang shinobi membocorkan tugasnya. Itu bisa berakibat fatal. Kau harus pelajari itu." Hinata mengingat setiap pelajaran yang Neji ajarkan dulu. Menjadi lebih bijaksana akan banyak hal. Kini, tugas Neji untuk membimbing Hinata sudah usai. Giliran gadis itu mengajari Hanabi.

"Apa kau akan pergi bersama Nanadaime?" Pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata mematung seketika.

Kata kunci itu terucap. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya mampu membuat seorang shinobi kuat seperti Hinata membeku. Hatinya memberontak untuk dibalas cintanya tapi pikiran dan sisi lain dari hatinya terlalu pengecut. Ia termenung cukup lama sampai akhirnya tersadar bahwa Hanabi menunggu.

"Ya," jawab Hinata lemah. Ia tidak berhenti bergerak untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya besok. Sejumlah pakaian dan bekal makanan berupa roti dan makanan instan dimasukkan dalam tas berwarna abu-abu yang cukup membuat gadis itu kewalahan karena berat. Entah sampai berapa lama tugas ini akan berakhir.

"Kak," Hanabi masih mengikuti tiap langkah kakaknya. "Kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu aku senang!" Hinata berdusta. "Pergi bersama Naruto- _kun_ —" perkataannya berhenti sampai di situ. Merah pipinya menandakan bahwa hatinya masih saja tergetar ketika nama Naruto disebut. Orang benar mengenai ucapan pertama seolah tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah keinginan paling dalam seseorang.

"Aku belum tidak mengatakan soal Nanaidaime," Hanabi menimpal. Tahu bahwa kakaknya masih saja terus memikirkan petinggi desa Konoha itu. Iba menggelayut. Rasa cinta yang belum berbalas mampu membuat orang gila!

Bagi Hinata, pergi menjalankan misi adalah hal yang menyenangkan setelah perang berakhir. Tentu saja. Suasana terkesan terlalu damai untuk beberapa shinobi yang haus tantangan. Bahkan seorang Shino yang pendiam pun mengeluhkan hal yang sama, 'tempat ini terlalu hening.'

Misi kali ini membuat Hinata setengah bersemangat. Bersama orang yang dikasihi, berharap saja bahwa gadis itu akan selalu merona tiap kali memandang Naruto. Namun, setengahnya lagi, ia harus merelakan bahwa harapannya untuk lebih dekat dengan lelaki itu mungkin sangat sulit. Sakura. Siapa lagi yang membuat hari yang seharusnya bisa lebih ceria karena bisa memandangi orang yang dicintai lebih lama tetapi bersanding dengan perempuan lain? Perempuan yang jelas-jelas telah memiliki tempat di hati sang pujaan hati.

Hinata merutuk dalam-dalam pikiran yang melintas mengenai Sakura. _Tidak baik, Hinata! Sakura adalah sahabatmu!_

Masih larut dalam keheningan, Hanabi berucap lagi, "Kupikir harusnya begitu. Tapi ketika kakak menjawab 'ya', seperti ada yang menusuk kakak dan sakit rasanya."

Selalu begitu. Hanabi mudah sekali membaca situasi. Atau Hinata yang mudah terbaca seperti sebuah buku bacaan ringan?

.

.

Angin semakin dingin jika memasuki musim gugur. Meski saat itu siang harim embusan angin jauh lebih besar. Sejumlah daun gugur dari pohon. Dan sudah banyak pohon yang ranggas. Jalanan jadi lebih sering kotor dan petugas kebersihan ekstra keras membereskan kotoran dari dedaunan yang rontok itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan setelah usai melaksanakan tugasnya, Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah daerah lapang yang penuh dengan batu nisan. Ia melewati beberapa nisan yang dikenal baik semasa hidup mereka. Langkah kakinya pelan. Matanya sesekali melirik nama-nama yang membuat pikirannya melayang kembali pada kenangan masa lalu. Makam gurunya yang paling disayang; Jiraiya. Menatapnya sejenak cukup menguras emosi Naruto. Kehilangan banyak orang yang dicintai membuat Naruto semakin tegar menjalani kehidupan saat ini.

Ia berhenti. Makam paling ujung dan terlihat masih baru. Makam teman perjuangannya saat menempuh ujian chounin. Ia ingat bagaimana nama yang terukir itu dulu dengan gigih melawannya. Naruto juga ingat bagaimana mayat yang terbaring di makam itu selalu berkata mengenai rasa sakit karena ketidakadilan. Bagaimana orang lemah seperti Hinata telah dipilih meneruskan kepemimpinan Klan dibanding dirinya yang jauh lebih hebat. Naruto pun menjadi saksi akan kegigihan sang pahlawan, Neji, yang gugur melindungi Hinata yang dulu menjadi musuh terbesar dalam hidup Neji.

Naruto terpaku. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ucapan yang hendak disampaikan di depan nisan itu sebelumnya. Tapi semua hilang.

Nisan berwarna abu-abu berbentuk prisma segiempat runcing itu menantang Naruto. Siap menusukkan bagian teratas itu pada dada bidang sang hokage.

"Mungkin jika kau ada di sini, kau langsung akan membunuhku," ujar Naruto sendiri—yang sebetulnya ditujukan pada Neji yang terbaring kaku.

Naruto mendesah berat. Beban yang ditanggung hatinya tidak pernah seberat ini. Dihina oleh rakyat Konoha kala itu tidak menguras energi hingga ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ini soal cinta personal. Hal yang tidak mudah dipahami oleh sebagian orang termasuk dirinya.

"Aku tahu ia mencintaiku. Baru saja aku tahu," gumamnya. "Dan jahat jika aku mengatakan aku mencintainya padahal hati dan pikiranku hanya untuk orang lain."

Hanya embusan angin dan beberapa daun gugur yang membalas percakapan sepihak itu.

"Iya kan, Neji?" seolah Naruto berusaha mencari dukungan dari ketiadaan. "Apa yang kulakukan. Tidak menjawab Hinata."

Lagi, hening sesaat dan Naruto menemukan apa yang ingin dikatakan sejak semula. "Aku takut berada dekat dengannya. Takut membuatnya berharap banyak. Aku mungkin terlalu percaya diri. Tapi ...," pikirannya kembali pada Sakura.

Sakura menanti Sasuke begitu lama—dan setia. Tidak sekalipun perempuan itu berpaling bahkan memandang Naruto, orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sakura memiliki harapan bahwa Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya meski itu seumur hidupnya akan terus menanti. Naruto takut jika Hinata akan menghabiskan seluruh hidup untuk menantinya.

Rasa bingung menyatu dengan rasa bersalah membuat Naruto tersungkur di hadapan makam Neji. Tangan sintetisnya terangkat lemah seolah daya terserap tanah dan merengkuh nisan itu. "Aku takut Hinata akan seperti Sakura. Menderita karena ketidakpastian. Bisakah kau bantu aku, Neji? Ini ... ini sangat sulit untuk kutangani sendiri."

Rasa sakit pada dadanya membuncah. Merasakan getir penantian tanpa harapan pasti. Sakura dan Hinata. Mengapa wanita begitu sulit untuk dipahami?

Dari jauh, Shikamaru menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ada tawa kecil yang terbentuk dari mulutnya. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

Tim telah dibagi. Shikamaru dan Kiba telah lebih dulu pergi saat matahari terbit. Lokasi negeri pasir memang lebih dekat dibanding tempat yang akan dituju Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Namun situasi di sana harus segera cepat ditangani. Naruto sangat mengandalkan kejeniusan Shikamaru sehingga jika urusan selesai, lelaki berambut hitam jabrik dan terkesan ogah-ogahan itu segera melapor kejadian yang sebenarnya. Apakah benar akatsuki berhasil menjaring sejumlah orang agar kelompok itu tetap eksis atau ada pihak lain yang memanfaatkan identitas akatsuki. Bagaimanapun, tidak semua anggota akatsuki brengsek. Itachi telah membuktikan bahwa tidak semua hitam selalu hitam. Adakalanya salah satu harus dikorbankan demi sebuah kebaikan. Dan Itachi rela menanggung semua kesalahan klan. Pengorbanan untuk hal yang lebih baik.

Hutan yang kini dilalui tiga orang itu tidak begitu lebat. Pengaruh musim gugur. Tidak lama lagi salju akan turun. Barang bawaan yang ada dalam ransel jauh lebih berat karena baju yang dipersiapkan lebih tebal dari biasanya untuk mencegah hawa dingin. Bahkan sekarang, Naruto sudah berbalut jaket tebal dan syal pemberian mendiang ibunya berwarna hijau dan putih. Syal itu selalu dikenakan lelaku itu bahkan saat udara tidak dingin. Mengenakannya membuat pemilik itu merasa dipeluk oleh sang bunda yang tak pernah sekalipun didapat.

Hinata melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memilih untuk berada di posisi belakang. Naruto dan Sakura berada di depan beberapa depa. Alasan yang ia berikan pada Naruto adalah agar mampu berkonsentrasi lebih saat menggunakan byakugan guna mendeteksi keberadaan Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Padahal ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tersebut masih tetap berada di tempatnya : pengasingan rumah panti asuhan. Berisi anak-anak yang tidak lagi memiliki keluarga akibat perang shinobi beberapa tahun lalu.

Gadis itu tak berani melangkah lebih dekat pada Naruto. Terlalu takut membuat dirinya pingsan alih-alih memandangnya cukup lama. Rasa iri tentu saja ada. Tapi Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto. Sama seperti relasi Hinata dengan Kiba dan Shino. Tidak ada hak untuk melarang siapa pun bercengkerama dengan sahabatnya, kan?

 _Naruto-kun, kau sudah makan siang tadi? Tubuhmu agak kurus. Apa pekerjaan menjadi hokage membuatmu jadi lupa makan?_ Hinata membatin. Matanya selalu mengedar pada gerakan lincah sang pemilik rubah ekor sembilan itu.

Sudah separuh hari mereka melentasi hutan belantara. Mereka memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah _dome_ dua buah di sebuah kaki pegunungan. Satu berwarna biru yang berukuran cukup besar; nantinya untuk Sakura dan Hinata tidur. Dan satu lagi berukuran lebih kecil berwarna hijau digunakan untuk Naruto.

Saat Hinata sedang mendirikan tendanya, Naruto mendatangi dan mengubah arah pintu tenda. "Jangan sampai pintu tendamu menghadap ke atas atau ke bawah sejajar dengan puncak atau lembah. Harus tegak lurus seperti ini," kata Naruto memutar tenda yang belum usai dibangun Hinata agar tidak menghadap puncak pegunungan maupun lembah. "Nah, _begini_ lebih baik."

"Me-mengapa begitu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan Hinata berpaling memandangnya. Ya, Tuhan! Batin Hinata menjerit. Mata biru cerah itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu mendatangkan debaran kencang pada jantungnya yang nakal.

"Angin akan mudah menerobos masuk ke dalam tenda karena pengaruh angin gunung dan lembah. Kau akan kedinginan apalagi ini musim gugur. Angin akan cukup kencang saat malam hari," terang Naruto. "Guru Iruka pernah memberitahuku soal ini."

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Tiga orang yang berada di tengah hutan sebuah kaki gunung itu masih membuka mata. Sinar bulan berusaha keras menerobos ranting-ranting pohon gugur. Hinata berbaring miring sambil terus memikirkan ucapan Naruto. _Ia tidak ingin aku kedinginan?_ Pikirannya dimanja akan penjelasan Naruto tadi. Tersadar raga yang semula dipikir sudah tertidur beranjak keluar dari tenda. Sakura masih terjaga.

Gemerisik suara dedaunan yang diinjak dan disusul pembicaraan lirih, Hinata penasaran untuk ikut menyimak.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Hinata. Apa itu sebuah pertanda—" Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba. Gelengan Naruto mengisyaratkan hal lain.

"Sebagai seorang lelaki jangan sampai ada wanita di sekitarnya yang jatuh sakit. Bagaimana pun aku harus menjaga rakyatku," Naruto menjawab.

Mereka berdua duduk bersisihan dengan pohon maple sebagai pembatas.

"Kukira kau sudah akan memberi kepastian." Ada nada kecewa pada ucapan Sakura. Perempuan itu menyayangi sahabatnya dan ia tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi sangat bodoh pada keadaan.

"Sebuah perhatian—" Naruto menghela napas berat. Ada sejumlah asap kecil terbentuk karena hawa dingin semakin menyusup tubuh. "Bisa menipu siapa saja. Rasa perhatian tidak selalu diikuti rasa cinta, kan? Kukira ini masalah perempuan," Naruto memberi kesimpulan.

Merasa disindir, Sakura menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan-aku-akan-menyincangmu-habis-habisan. "Itulah beda perempuan dan lelaki! Kami berperasaan, kalian berpikiran."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat gadis itu meluapkan emosinya. "Semoga kalian juga berpikir meski hanya sekali saja."

Sebuah pukulan telak diterima Naruto hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Wanita di hapadannya itu gorila jika sedang mengamuk. Tubuhnya bisa hancur berkeping-keping kalau berani menghina Sakura.

"Kami juga berpikir! Hanya saja kami ...," Sakura berhenti. Kembali bersandar pada pohon yang setia mendengarkan, "lebih percaya pada hati." Matanya tak berhenti melihat gumpalan mega yang berarak menuju arah barat. Sinar bulan kadang tertutup saat sejumlah mega melintas.

Meski mereka berdua berada cukup jauh dari lokasi tenda, Hinata mendengarkan percakapan itu. Tanpa terasa ada setetes air yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Hinata tidak ingin menahan kepedihannya. Lagipula tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi, ia tak perlu merasa malu karena memperlihatkan kelemahan pada orang lain. Bagaimana caranya agar ini berakhir?

 _Hei!_ _Bisakah kau berhenti berharap padanya?_ Rutuknya berkali-kali pada hati yang membuka lebar harapan. _Bisakah kau ganti dengan yang lain?_ Lagi, gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Ia masih yakin tidak akan ada orang yang akan datang. Hingga sekelebat mata, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ke dalam _dome_ nya. Hinata menjerit tertahan. Ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu selain hokage ke-enam. Kecepatan perpindahan yang luar biasa nyaris membuat Hinata tidak mampu bernapas. Lalu terjadi begitu saja. Orang itu menggendongnya, berpindah cepat menuju pohon. Gerakan gesit dan dada yang rata dari sosok itu membuat Hinata yakin adalah seorang lelaki. Kepalanya mendongak sekaligus memberontak dengan mendorong dada pria itu untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari gendongan.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata namun tertahan pada suara yang membalas ucapannya.

"Diamlah!" suara itu dalam namun penuh ketegangan. Mendadak, Hinata dan orang itu sudah berada beberapa puluh meter dari tenda. Tepatnya, di sisi lain Naruto dan Sakura berada. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi di dekat tenda dan menghancurkan semua perbekalan tiga orang; Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. Dalam dekapan orang itu, Hinata membelalak. Beberapa detik saja mungkin ia sudah tewas. Orang ini, yang sedang menggendongnya, baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat masih dalam gendongan, ia mencari wajah sang penyelamat. "Sa-sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok pria itu yang sontak mengejutkan Hinata. Perempuan itu memberontak untuk segera diturunkan. Sasuke mendesah sambil memejamkan mata kemudian menurukan perempuan itu. _Begitu merepotkan_ , batinnya mengeluh. Meski begitu, sudah sewajarnya ia menyelamatkan gadis itu. Jika terlambat, mungkin akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis : Jujur, saya masih bingung memakai jejaring sosial ini. Masih harus berkali-kali hapus cerita ketika sudah unggah. Untuk itu, jika masih ada kekurangan mengenai hal-hal yang biasa dicantumkan dalam cerita di harap beritahu saya. Dan terimakasih karena sudah membaca.

Jika ada pertanyaan mengenai pairing ini : NaruHina dan SakuSasu (sesuai penggambaran Master Kishimoto). P.s : Saya masih bingung memberi pairing pada sebuah cerita di sini seperti tanda kurung untuk pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

.

.

 **Bab 3**

"Te-terimakasih," Hinata menggumam. Mukanya merah padam karena sempat bertindak seperti anak kecil. Teman satu akademinya baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa dan gadis itu malah mengira penculik. Bodoh! Pikirnya.

Sasuke hanya balas mengangguk karena ada tambahan dua orang yang berdatangan dengan wajah siap bertempur.

"Ada apa, Hinata?!" Naruto berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Demi rokudaime, ia tidak ingin ada sahabatnya kembali terluka. Apalagi Hinata. Cukup Neji yang pergi, jangan ada Hyuuga lain.

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajah karena seolah dibentak oleh sang hokage. Ada rasa takut dalam suaranya. "Ledakan. Ma-maafkan aku, Nanadaime-sama." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

Sisa-sisa airmatanya tadi masih ada. Bukti bahwa selama ia berada di tenda, gadis itu mendengarkan seluruh percakapan sang pimpinan dan Sakura. Bahkan ia menjadi lebih sopan. Entah, hatinya merasa dicabik saat ucapan formal itu terlontar. Seperti ada tembok yang sengaja Hinata buat untuk menghalangi cinta meluap-luap dari benaknya.

Sentakan yang keras membawa tubuh Hinata dalam dekapan Naruto. Lelaki itu tak tahu harus berkata apa pada mendiang Neji jika tubuh Hinata hancur berkeping-keping bersama ledakan tadi. "Aku khawatir," gumamnya.

Debaran jantung karena hormon adrenalin baru saja mengedar besar-besaran di pembuluh jantung mampu dirasakan sang empunya rambut pirang itu. Matanya berubah bukan lagi biru tetapi serupa seperti serigala.

Hinata kembali tersentak. _Dia mengkhawatirkanku?_

"Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan sahabatku lagi," lanjut Naruto mempererat dekapannya. "Neji ...," gumam lelaki itu.

Hinata tersenyum muram di balik dekapan pria yang dicintai. Seperti banyaknya wanita, ia terlalu berharap dan percaya diri. Tidak mungkin cinta seseorang akan beralih dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin perhatian yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya atas dasar cinta personal pada gadis bermata ametis itu. Hinata baru saja menyadari satu hal, cinta Naruto hanya pada satu gadis : Sakura. Dan itu akan sulit berubah. Begitupun dirinya. Cintanya hanya untuk Naruto. Dan itu akan sulit berubah.

Di sisi lain, ada sosok tubuh yang membeku. Tubuh itu milik gadis lain; berambut merah jambu. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok lelaki yang tengah memandangi ajang peluk-peluk hokage dan perempuan yang baru saja diselamatkan. Sakura masih terpesona padanya. Sikap dingin dan keren yang membuat perempuan kasar berhati lembut itu jatuh hati. Hingga sekarang tak ada yang mampu menggantikan. Sasuke masih seperti dulu. Tenang, minim bicara, dan masih bisa membuat jantung Sakura berakselerasi seperti balapan motor.

"Sasuke," hanya itu ucap Sakura setelah menikmati kekaguman sesaat.

Sasuke pada Sakura yang memanggil. Sakura masih sama seperti dulu. Masih saja terpesona padanya. Jangan salahkan rasa percaya yang dimiliki oleh setiap lelaki itu tinggi. Baik dirinya maupun Naruto paham bahwa kedua lelaki ini dicintai hingga entah kapan oleh dua orang gadis hebat. Harusnya Sasuke bangga, seharusnya begitu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Justru rasa sakit yang dirasakan ketika melihat Sakura mencintainya terlalu dalam. Sempat ia ingin berkata untuk berhenti mencintai saja pada Sakura karena ia tak layak untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Terlebih atas tindakannya mencampakkan Sakura dulu. Hatinya teriris. Semakin terluka saja saat Sakura masih mempertahankan rasa yang sama. _Apakah semua perempuan memang bodoh seperti dirinya?_ Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

Kepalanya kembali menatap Hinata. Gadis itu ... sama saja. _Bodoh!_ Batinnya. Tidakkah gadis itu melihat hal lain di dunia ini selain meratap karena kekecewaan? Kecewa karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ah, cinta ... membuat siapa saja yang telah tersentuh menjadi gila. Sasuke enggan mengakui bahwa ia juga jatuh dalam lingkaran tak berujung itu. Ia sangat ingin mencintai mendiang kakaknya seorang. Dan ia memang mencintainya. Tapi rasa cinta ini berbeda. Cinta yang merindu hingga nyaris membuatnya gila selama menjalani hukuman dengan berkelana. Cinta yang entah mengapa jatuh pada sosok yang sulit untuk dipahami.

Setelah nyaris membuat Hinata mati kehabisan napas, Naruto melepas dekapan yang erat. Mata biru itu tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali Hinata tidak merona jika dekat dengannya. Naruto tersenyum pahit pada takdir. Mengapa Tuhan tidak membuat hatinya sedikitpun beralih pada Hinata? Mengapa harus pada Sakura hatinya bertekuk lutut?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hnata dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang utuh ingin menyentuh pipi sang gadis tapi pikirannya menepis keras-keras untuk tidak bermain-main dengan api.

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari berkata lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja." Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke-kun menyelamatkanku tepat sebelum ledakan masif itu terjadi."

Mata Naruto beralih pada Sasuke. Ia yakin bahwa mendengar nama Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan senang. Lihat saja, gerakan gadis bermata cerah itu sangat kikuk; nyaris seperti mayat hidup. Matanya gadis itu juga tidak lepas dari sosok yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan Naruto. Dua sisi berbeda; Sasuke begitu kelam. Rambut dan matanya penuh tanda tanya; hitam pekat. Naruto yang bersinar begitu terang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sekitar sini," tanya Naruto blak-blakkan.

Sasuke mendecih pada ucapan apa kabar Naruto yang frontal. Bukannya menanyakan kabar malah menginterogasi. "Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini," terang Sasuke gamblang. "Beberapa waktu lalu, aku melihat kalian mendirikan tenda dan aku melihat ada orang lain tak jauh dari tempat kalian." Sasuke menunjuk lokasi di mana orang asing itu memata-matai Naruto. Beberapa meter dari tenda yang kini sudah koyak parah. "Kukira dia salah satu dari kalian. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia bersikap mencurigakan. Dugaanku terbukti saat dia melempar beberapa kunai bermantera peledak. Dan terjadilah hal tadi."

Ketiga orang yang mendengar penjelasan itu membelalak. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengikuti mereka tanpa tahu. Dari ketiga orang itu, Hinata paling merasa terpukul. Selama perjalanan, ia sudah menggunakan byakugannya. Hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak mendeteksi atau ... hanya karena otaknya yang terus melihat Naruto hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa mereka diikuti. Karena kecerobohannya, nyaris membuat nyawa melayang.

Tanpa komando Hinata berkata pelan karena takut, "Ma-maaf. Ini keteledoranku."

Naruto menepuk ujung kepala Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau lelah. Misi ini memang membuat siapa saja panik karena persiapan yang singkat."

Hinata hanya mengangguk namun tetap saja penyesalan itu masih menghantui benaknya. Sembari tiduran, ia malah terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan lupa akan tugasnya sebagai bagian pengawas lapangan.

Naruto kemudian berpaling, melihat Sasuke masih memandangi Hinata yang menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki dingin itu.

"Kau melihat ciri-ciri fisiknya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Gara-gara gelap, penglihatannya tak bisa memastikan ciri-ciri fisik yang dimiliki pengebom tadi. "Aku hanya berani memastikan tingginya nyaris sama dengan kita. Ia memakai kerudung."

Masing-masing sibuk pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Hinata langsung mengaktifkan byakugan setelah reda dari rasa cemas. Ada pergerakan aneh beberapa kilometer jauhnya menuju arah pengasingan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Gerakan itu begitu ringan untuk ukuran manusia tapi Hinata yakin orang ini memiliki jurus yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Di sana!" Hinata berteriak. "Aku merasakan ada sosok ringan bergerak cepat menuju arah pengasingan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Jurus melayang atau semacamnya, aku tidak yakin. Byakuganku menangkap getaran lemah."

"Apakah kita bisa mengejar?" tanya Sakura. Mereka spontan bersiap untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan yang tersisa.

Hinata menggeleng pada kalkulasi jarak dan kecepatan yang diperlukan. Pengejaran ini akan memerlukan waktu lama. Tapi ia tahu ada cara lain.

"Sa-sasuke-kun," Hinata beralih dan mata tanpa pupilnya bertemu _onyx_ milik Sasuke. "Apa kau masih bisa terhubung dengan Orochimaru?"

Sasuke berjengit mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia tidak habis pikir masih ada orang yang menganggap bahwa Sasuke kepunyaan Orochimaru padahal jelas ia sudah mengalahkan pria yang dulu nyaris membuat Konoha gempar karena kudeta saat ujian ninja-ninja muda. Merasa tersinggung, Sasuke mendengus keras. "Aku bukan anjing peliharaannya."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka respon Sasuke begitu ketus dan kasar. Perempuan itu menggeleng sekaligus meralat maksud ucapannya. "Bu-bukan. Maksudku apakah kau masih terkoneksi pada Orochimaru? Gerakan aneh yang kucurigai itu mengarah ke pengasingan. Mu-mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Orochimaru dan teman-temannya berhati-hati."

Naruto tersenyum simpul pada pemikiran Hinata. Gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun menanamkan hal negatif pada Orochimaru dan Kabuto paska berakhirnya perang Shinobi dan bertobatnya mereka berdua. Naruto juga tak pernah melihat ada kecurigaan pada Hinata terhadap dua mantan musuh paling berbahaya di Konoha. Pikiran itu membuat Naruto tidak mampu menahan senyum. Gadis itu sungguh naif. Sama seperti dirinya dulu, begitu naif.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekalilagi. Pandangan yang semula sinis karena dihina sekarang berganti menjadi-apakah-gadis-ini-terlalu-baik-atau-bodoh.

Sakura pun juga ikut tersenyum. Gadis bermata cerah itu kadang merasa iri dengan kebaikan Hinata. Gadis bangsawan itu membuat Sakura harus belajar banyak bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita sesungguhnya. Bahkan untuk seorang perempuan, Sakura gemas melihat wajah Hinata yang polos padahal usia mereka sudah kepala dua.

"Itu ide bagus, Hinata," Naruto menyetujui. "Setidaknya beberapa shinobi di sana bersiaga. Mungkin informasi sedikit diubah agar Orochimaru tidak menaruh curiga."

Bagaimanapun, Naruto tetap berhati-hati. Mungkin Hinata menjadi sosok yang ingin melihat semua orang baik adanya. Tapi sebagai seorang hokage, kewaspadaan perlu ditingkatkan. Bisa saja malah orang yang baru saja mencelakai mereka adalah orang suruhan Orochimaru. Siapa yang tahu?

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan telepatinya mulai bekerja.

.

.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru memanggil teman satu tim dalam penyelidikan di negeri pasir itu. "Coba kemari. Lihat ini!" Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah fenomena aneh. Pasir yang berkumpul membentuk sebuah gelombang yang mengumpul. Seperti pasir di pinggir pantai. Semua searah seolah ditiup angin yang luar biasa kencang ke satu penjuru mata angin.

Sudah beberapa jam lalu Shikamaru memulai penyelidikan tentang hilangnya sejumlah shinobi negeri pasir. Tidak banyak orang dalam penyelidikan tersebut karena Shikamaru merasa terlalu banyak orang malah akan memperlambat kinerjanya. Masih ditemani Kiba, mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat—masih dipenuhi pasir—yang cukup luas. Hanya ada kaktus dan sebuah gua cukup besar menganga di depan mereka. Jarak lokasi itu dari pusat pemerintahan kazekage cukup jauh. Mungkin sekitar duabelas kilometer.

"Kazegake-sama," Gaara yang dipanggil Shikamaru menoleh. "Apakah ada shinobi yang melakukan penjagaan di sekitar sini juga?"

Gaara melenguh kesal. Menjadi seorang kazakage memang sebuah kehormatan. Namun, saat teman dekat—bukan, bakal calon ipar—itu memanggilanya begitu sopan, malah terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran bahwa lelaki berambut seperti ceri itu tua. Astaga, dia baru 24 tahun!

Gaara menggeleng. Setahunya, tak ada penugasan shinobi di sekitar sini karena daerah itu merupakan daerah yang gersang dan tidak ada apa-apa selain hamparan pasir dan kaktus. Rumah penduduk paling dekat berjarak 10 kilometer ditambah lokasi itu juga jauh dari negeri lain.

"Aneh," Shikamaru menggumam. Ia berjongkok di mulut gua yang berdiameter 5 meter. Tingginya cukup untuk dimasukki seekor gajah.

"Apa yang aneh, Shikamaru?" Kiba yang sedari tadi tidak melihat keganjilan bentuk gelombang pasir itu.

"Angin gurun adalah angin yang tidak stabil," Shikamaru mulai menyusun pengetahuan untuk memecah keganjilan yang terjadi. "Setiap hari, angin gurun akan bergerak dengan araha berbeda. Apalagi perbedaan siang dan malam."

"Aku melihatnya juga," Gaara ikut mengomentari. "Seharusnya ada pergerakan gelombang seperti gelombang transversal."

"Benar. Seharusnya begitu. Bentuk pasir ini dibuat-buat. Dan aku yakin ini belum lama dibuat," Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir seandainya pun karena angin maka harus ada sesuatu yang membuat angin cukup besar bertiup hanya satu arah secara terus menerus," Kiba berkelakar. "Kau tahu mungkin saja Temari, kekasihmu itu sedang bermain di sini dan karena hawa di sini panas, ia mengibaskan kipas itu." Disusul gonggongan akamaru, Kiba tertawa keras.

Tanggapan lain justru berbeda dari Shikamaru. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Beberapa hari ini, ia belum mendengar kabar Temari.

"Kazekage-sama, apakah Temari kau tugaskan di suatu tempat?" Shikamaru mulai merasakan kepanikan.

Gaara merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Sudah lebih dari empat hari Temari tidak muncul di kantor pemerintahan. Padahal perempuan itu akan menjadi orang paling cerewet jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Memang! Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Ada celah dari kasus ini yang menohok Gaara. Temari mengetahui sesuatu.

Shikamaru menyaksikan raut wajah Gaara berubah. Tidak biasanya sang kazakage memperlihatkan mimik perubahan pada wajah itu. Selalu terlihat datar dan begitu pandai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Wajah Gaara berkata lain. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menimpa Temari.

Tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Shikamaru dan Gaara, kedua orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam gua.

Kiba yang semula tertawa terbahak terlihat _shock_ dengan pergerakan dua temannya. "Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa masuk terburu-buru?!" teriak Kiba yang kesulitan mengimbangi Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Kedua lelaki yang tengah dirundung kecemasan itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kiba. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing namun dengan subyek yang sama—Temari.

Belum ada beberapa meter dari mulut gua, tampak sebuah gerakan lemah dari wujud yang mereka cari. Sosok itu sudah tidak lagi bersih. Luka-luka besar terbentuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Shikamaru, orang pertama yang menyadari sosok itu langsung berlari mendatangi raga yang tergeletak. Cepat-cepat Shikamaru meraba pergelangan tangan perempuan itu. _Masih hidup_. Dengan cepat, tanpa memerhatikan Kiba dan Gaara yang sama-sama terkejut, Shikamaru menggendong tubuh lemah itu, tubuh milik kekasihnya, Temari, untuk dibawa ke tempat pengobatan paling dekat.

"Sialan!" umpat Shikamaru. Temari masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Gaara berada di belakang disusul kiba melompati satu pohon ke pohon lain. Kecemasan akan kondisi tubuh saudaranya menghantui. _Mengapa begini?!_ Gaara menggeram dalam hati; mengutuk orang yang telah berani mencelakakan saudara seorang kazekage. Ia akan menghabisi manusia itu!

Ada gerakan dalam gendongan Shikamaru. Lelaki berjabrik dengan tingkat intelejensi tinggi itu menoleh. Mata sayu Temari membuka perlahan.

Tubuh Temari masih lemah. Ia merasa nyawanya setengah melayang. Matanya terasa berat saat ingin sekali dibuka. Ketika matanya setengah terbuka, ia bisa melihat sosok yang ia rindukan. Dalam pertarungan terakhir yang nyaris membuatnya mati, ia hanya ingin melihat satu orang. Orang yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling dirindukan : Shikamaru, kekasihnya.

"Ha-hai," sapa Temari dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki.

Shikamaru memandang lembut calon istrinya itu. "Hai, kau tidurlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pemukiman penduduk paling dekat. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Sebuah kesadaran membuat kepala Temari ngilu. Ia ingat sesuatu. "Shikamaru," gumamnya kecil. "Orochim—" _Ayolah!_ Temari mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan terakhir sebelum ketiadaan menyergap.

Shikamaru mendengar saksama suara lirih Temari. "Pengasingan. Ada orang jahat menuju ke pengasingan Orochimaru. Di-dia akan mendoktrinasi Orochimaru dengan kekuatannya."

"Si-siapa dia, Temari?" Shikamaru mempercepat lompatannya.

"Mata hitam kontras dengan kulitnya. Di-dia—"

Terlambat. Temari hilang kesadaran.

.

.

"Kita harus cepat, Naruto," Sasuke berkata setengah panik. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemas setelah komunikasi telepatinya terputus secara mendadak dengan Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" rasa takut mulai menjalar ke Naruto dan yang lain.

"Sambungan pikiranku dengan Orochimaru terputus. Ada yang menyabotase. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku heran. Seharusnya tidak mungkin! Kekuatan bumi mana pun tak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya!"

"Semuanya, segera ke pengasingan. Perasaanku tidak enak," perintah Naruto.

Mereka langsung melesat dengan kekuatan penuh menuju lokasi pengasingan. Jaraknya tinggal 10 kilometer lagi. Namun mereka terlambat.

Jauh di depan mereka, seseorang mempercepat gerakannya. Dari balik tudung hitam yang ia kenakan, ada seringai mengerikan terbentuk.

"Pembalasan dendam akan terlihat menyenangkan, eh, Naruto?" gumamnya seorang diri.

 **Bersambung**

Catatan penulis : Sudah memasuki _chapter_ 3\. Untuk _pairing_ dalam cerita ini, saya mengikuti pola Master Masashi Kishimoto yaitu Naru-Hina dan Saku-Sasu. Jika menemukan hal yang salah dari penulisan di atas, terimakasih atas _review_ -nya. Saya sangat mengapresiasi. Waktu unggah, saya tidak bisa memastikan. Semoga masih sabar menanti kelanjutannya. Kisah ini akan saya perkirakan tidak akan lebih dari 15 _chapter_ (berharap tidak terlalu panjang).

Ucapan terimakasih : Azu-chan NaruHina, , bebek kuning, HinataPrincess Byakugan, , ririn cookie, ika chan, Narabee, yudi, Lhya cute, nana, yuka, formil-methionine, Fury F, LavHimeChan, Cahya Uchiha, tiasiambaton, Kimoto Yuuhi, onyx dark blue, hiru nesaan, Rei Atsuko, Yurika-chan, Ikha Hime, marissa, dan mari-chan.

Semua, panggil saya J.J saja. Saya bukan senpai. Saya masih baru menggunakan jejaring ini. Terimakasih semua.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

.

.

 **Bab 4**

" _Naruto!"_

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Nyaris saja ia tergelincir di sebuah pohon yang tingginya nyaris 50 meter. Itu suara Ino. Ino menyusup dalam pikirannya.

" _Kau dengar aku?"_

"Ya, aku dengar, Ino. Ada apa?" Naruto masih meneruskan perjalanan menuju tempat pengasingan.

" _Ini soal Temari," Ino mulai menjelaskan. "Ia ditemukan sekarat di sebuah gua agak jauh dari pusat kota Suna. Shikamaru sempat mendengar Temari berkata tentang seseorang yang akan memanipulasi Orochimaru sebelum perempuan itu pingsan."_

Naruto menegang. Orochimaru bukan orang yang mudah dimanipulasi. Justru lelaki bermata ular itu yang pandai memanipulasi orang. "Lanjutkan, Ino," perintah Naruto pelan. Lelaki itu berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Ia berharap tidak menimbulkan kepanikan. Ledakan tadi cukup membuat mereka berempat memforsir energi begitu boros.

" _Saat kalian sudah meninggalkan Konoha menuju pengasingan, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara melihat ada keganjilan pada lokasi ditemukannya Temari. Aku tidak yakin tapi Akamaru menemukan besi berchakra yang sama persis seperti milik Pain yang digunakan untuk menahanmu dulu saat invasi."_

Naruto mematung. Siapa orang yang juga menguasai jurus itu? Naruto mulai mencurigai jika akatsuki memang sudah berhasil menjaring sejumlah orang. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

" _Menurut perhitungan Shikamaru, orang itu akan sampai sebentar lagi di tempat Orochimaru berada."_

"Bagaimana bisa, Ino?" Naruto semakin khawatir. Kepalanya mengedar ke arah Sakura dan Hinata yang kini berada di depan. Sasuke! Lelaki bermata hitam pekat itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan saksama. Naruto membuang muka sambil berpura-pura mengamati sekitar.

" _Naruto, kau masih mendengarku?"_

"Lanjutkan," gumam Naruto memastikan Sasuke tidak bisa mengamati gerakan bibirnya.

" _Kau harus cepat, Naruto! Entah kekuatan chakra mana yang mampu membuat kipas sakti milik Temari hancur. Itu benda pusaka dan ... hancur seperti debu. Demi Tuhan," Ino menghentikan ucapannya. Gadis itu sangat terkejut saat pertama kali melihat kondisi Temari. Ia berharap gadis sekarat itu selamat._

"Ino," Naruto mendesah. Lelaki jinchuuriki itu tidak tahu seberapa kuat musuhnya kali ini. Ia hanya ingin melindungi orang lain dan mempertahankan kedamaian dunia. "Terimakasih atas informasinya. Kabari aku secepatnya begitu Temari sadar dan membaik."

Komunikasi dua orang itu selesai.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto mulai memperlambat lajunya dan menyamai kecepatan Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata pelan. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa pembicaraan ini rahasia mengingat bagaimana Naruto menggumam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sang Hokage mendesah lelah dan cemas. Ia merasa bahwa masalah ini akan menjadi sangat serius.

 **...**

Malam tiba. Orochimaru dan Kabuto menyambut kedatangan petinggi Konoha setelah berjam-jam dalam perjalanan. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya, Naruto sudah memerintahkan sejumlah shinobi yang berjaga untuk mengetatkan pengawasan daerah pengasingan itu dari siapa saja yang hendak berkunjung.

Lokasi pengasingan itu memang tidak begitu besar. Hanya seperlima luas daerah kekuasaan Konoha. Meski begitu, tempat itu sudah lengkap layaknya sebuah desa. Ada tembok-tembok tinggi dan besar terbuat dari batu yang mengelilingi desa pengasingan itu. Dan satu-satunya jalan masuk-keluar adalah gerbang berpintu ganda yang terbuat dari besi berchakra yang mengalir setiap saat. Chakra tersebut berasal dari hasil ciptaan Orochimaru yang mengkombinasikan kekuatan alam kemudian dikonversi menjadi chakra yang sanggup melindungi desa itu dari sekelompok orang yang ingin merebut wilayah itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di situ adalah mereka yang sempat berkhianat pada Konoha namun memiliki keinginan untuk kembali menjadi bagian negeri itu. Beberapa dari mereka adalah Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Dua shinobi paling cerdas dalam dunia sains. Setelah melalui pergolakan batin dan berakhir pada penyesalan mereka, kedua orang itu bertekad ingin mengubah diri menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Sempat ada di benak mereka untuk menjadi sosok paling kuat di dunia ninja. Namun pertanyaan besar muncul di detik-detik mereka bertempur di perang shinobi terakhir. Apakah mereka akan bahagia seutuhnya setelah semua yang didapat ada dalam genggaman mereka? Dan pertanyaan itu menemui jalan buntu. Dan, inilah mereka.

Orochimaru sedang berada dalam sebuah bangunan cukup besar berbentuk kotak dengan kaca-kaca sebagai temboknya. Di dalam bangunan itu terhampar lantai putih bersih. Ada bau-bau antiseptik yang menguar hingga akan membuat pusing mereka yang tidak terbiasa. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit. Pusat kesehatan di desa pengasingan. Orochimaru diberi kehormatan oleh Naruto untuk menjadi kepala pimpinan rumah sakit itu didampingi oleh Kabuto. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka kembangkan seperti vaksin dan sejumlah antibiotik. Kini, mereka sedang disibukkan oleh penemuan baru mengenai penumbuhan organ manusia sebagai sarana transplantasi organ. Hal ini tentu menjadi sebuah terobosan dan Naruto senang akan itu. Mungkin dengan metode itu akan banyak orang yang terselamatkan. Orochimaru secara rutin mengabarkan perkembangan proyeknya itu ke Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata kini berada di penginapan khusus bagi orang-orang Konoha yang berkepentingan untuk mengunjungi dalam rangka tugas atau misi. Penginapan itu tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi rumah sakit.

"Apakah ada orang asing yang hendak masuk ke desa, Kei?" Naruto bertanya pada sosok anbu yang sedang berdiri tegap; hendak menyampaikan laporan terbaru mengenai situasi desa.

"Tidak ada, Hokage-sama. Sejak kemarin, hanya Hokage-sama beserta shinobi Konoha lain yang datang bersama dengan anda," jawab si anbu lugas.

Naruto mengangguk lalu membaca singkat kertas yang berisi laporan perkembangan sejumlah proyek kesehatan Orochimaru. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Anbu itu membalas perintah Naruto dengan membungkuk hormat. Namun sebelum kenop pintu diraihnya, Naruto kembali memanggil. "Kei, bisakah kau memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura kemari?"

Anbu itu berbalik dan memberi hormat lagi. "Baik, Hokage-sama."

"Terimakasih, Kei," balas Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Kei, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Seharian ini, sejak pagi-pagi buta, ia langsung pergi ke gedung pemerintahan untuk mengintruksikan sejumlah kunoichi untuk mengamati pergerakan orang asing yang hilir-mudik di desa. Tugas ini menjadi rahasia karena Naruto curiga orang yang menyerang Hinata semalam berhasil menyusup ke desa.

Jujur saja, mata Naruto sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka. Belum genap tiga jam matanya terpejam setelah perjalanan panjang sekaligus penyerangan semalam. Belum genap seperempat jam matanya terpejam, pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka. Ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa merah itu namun bukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kiba, Shino, ada apa kalian kemari?" Naruto terkejut melihat dua teman satu akademinya dulu tiba-tiba berkunjung.

Kiba berdiri dengan cemas. Anjing yang selalu setia menemani memasang wajah memelas. Kedua shinobi itu tampak benar-benar kecapaian.

"Saat Ino melakukan kontak denganmu, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi. Dan benar saja, Hinata nyaris mati dalam perjalanan." Ada raut marah terbentuk di wajah Kiba saat mengingat bahwa dalam kontak itu, Ino mendeteksi keberadaan Hinata yang chakranya melemah. Tingkatan baru pada jutsu Ino yang mampu merasakan kehadiran chakra orang lain di sekitar orang yang sedang diajaknya berbicara.

Naruto mengerut keningnya yang mulai memunculkan pening. Bukan ini yang diharapkan.

"Kiba, kau pasti sangat lelah setelah aku mengirimimu ke Suna dan sekarang kau di sini," Naruto berempati. "Kau beristirahatlah dulu. Hinata sudah membaik pagi ini."

Shino yang sedari tadi diam lalu angkat bicara, "Kuharap begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada Hyuuga lagi yang mati sia-sia."

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Shino langsung terpancing emosi. Ia berusaha keras meredamnya karena situasi ini cukup menguras energi. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu, Shino. Neji menitipkan Hinata pada kita."

Shino hanya bergeming. Tak ingin lebih jauh berkata-kata. Mendengar suara Naruto yang dalam namun mengancam itu sudah cukup membuat Shino waspada.

Sepeninggal Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino; Naruto kembali mengurut keningnya. Sial! Kenapa sampai serumit ini? Naruto butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi obat bagi rasa pening yang menjalar.

"Sehabis kerja, aku akan ke kedai ramen. Semoga rasanya seenak yang ada di Ichiraku," gumamnya seorang diri.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Orang-orang yang dinantikan Naruto tiba. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto. "Ada apa, _Dobe_?" selidik Sasuke.

"Apa Orochimaru baik-baik saja, _Teme_?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Dia masih sibuk dengan proyek barunya. Kau masih mencemaskan jika Orochimaru akan berubah jahat lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia hanya waspada pada apa yang terjadi pada Temari. Pelaku kejahatan itu berlum terungkap. Dan hokage itu takut jika Orochimaru akan kembali ke jalan yang salah karena bujuk rayu orang asing itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Orochimaru tidak akan kembali seperti dulu kecuali ada orang yang mengontrol pikirannya," ucap Sasuke jelas.

Naruto mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok perempuan bersurai merah jambu. Baju ala tionghoa berwarna biru yang dikenakan gadis itu sangat cocok dengan warna mata dan surainya. Perempuan itu bertambah cantik seiring mereka tumbuh dewasa. Hatinya lagi-lagi berdetak tak keruan manakala Sakura menatapnya balik.

Naruto berdeham. Meredakan hawa canggung yang sempat melingkupi raganya. "Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut oleh Naruto sontak membuat Sakura terkejut kemudian ada seringai jahil terbentuk di bibir merah ranumnya itu. Dalam hati Sakura merasa senang bahwa Naruto begitu peduli pada Hinata.

"Dia sudah sehat. Tidak ada efek psikologis yang berarti," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus," kata Naruto. "Kalian—" Naruto ragu sejenak untuk mengajak dua teman itu makan bersama. Jujur saja, hanya Sakura saja yang ingin diajak olehnya. "Apakah kalian lapar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan. Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ya, aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai pusat kota? Kudengar ramennya cukup enak," Sakura berkata dengan penuh semangat. Perutnya sejak pagi meminta untuk segera diisi dan hanya ramen yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sepertinya, kebiasaan sang hokage memakan ramen sudah menyebar seperti wabah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" Naruto berseru sama nyaringnya. Entah sudah berapa abad ia tidak memakan makanan surga itu. Matanya memancarkan binaran seperti anak kecil yang tengah memandangi segerobak besar permen kapas dan lolipop.

"Sembari kalian menuju ke sana, aku akan mengajak Hinata juga. Kalian berangkatlah lebih dulu." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dan Sasuke yang tetap anteng menatap pemandangan di balik jendela kantor sang hokage.

 **...**

"Apa kau yakin?" Sakura kini sedang menatap gadis dengan paras lembut penuh keibuan yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura tidak berharap banyak gadis itu akan mendongak dan balas menatap Sakura. Gadis violet itu terlalu malu-malu.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Sakura. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia tidak ingin semakin merah karena Sakura membuatnya malu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh pemberani, Hinata," ujar Sakura pelan dan berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hinata yang cepat. "Dan kau errr, sedikit bersemangat." Napas Sakura terengah-engah.

Hinata mendongak dan parasnya berubah menjadi sebuah bentuk rasa bersalah. Apa memang ia terlalu bersemangat untuk segera mengungkapkan cintanya pada Naruto? Apakah begitu nafsunya gadis beriris putih itu pada sang hokage. Memikirkan itu mengharuskan Hinata menutup wajahnya dari rasa malu. Ia merasa mendadak berubah menjadi wanita agresif.

"Hei, kau cantik dengan wajah meronamu itu, Hinata," aku Sakura. "Aku sangat yakin Naruto akan membalas perasaanmu." Sakura memandang ke depan dan terus berjalan menuju kedai yang dijanjikan Naruto sebelumnya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Saat nyawa gadis di sebelahnya hampir melayang. Cinta yang mampu membuat Sakura iri setengah mati pada sikap heroik Hinata untuk seseorang yang dikasihi. Ia berharap akan melakukan hal yang sama pada pria yang sejak kecil sudah mengisi relung hatinya. Pria yang entah akan membalas cintanya atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura masih memiliki harapan akan Sasuke.

"A-aku harap begitu, Sakura," ucap Hinata lirih. Jujur saja, Hinata begitu takut untuk kembali mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada putra semata wayang hokage keempat itu. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Hinata sangat paham bagaimana isi hati Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sejak kecil memiliki perhatian lebih pada wanita di sebelahnya; Sakura. Namun gadis Haruno itu sejak awal meletakkan pilihannya pada keturunan terkahir Uchiha.

Memiliki harapan adalah hal yang sangat diperlukan untuk hidup manusia, kan? Dan Hinata masih memilikinya. Harapan yang besar, rasa cinta yang dalam, pemujaan pada sang penyemangat hidupnya untuk terus berubah. Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun menyangsikan Naruto. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan, di mata Hinata, adalah wujud rasa cinta hokage ketujuh itu pada Konoha. Rasa bakti yang menggebu meski dalam keadaan sulit. Mengingat semua itu, Hinata kembali menghirup napas dalam-dalam; memantapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kembali—setelah invasi Pain—pada Naruto.

 **...**

Kedai yang dijanjikan Naruto terlihat menjanjikan. Tampilan luarnya sama persis seperti Ichiraku. Hanya saja kedai itu bernama Niraku. Apakah kedai itu cabang dari Ichiraku? Naruto yang melihat betapa ramainya pengunjung, langsung menarik lengan palsu Sasuke untuk segera mereservasi tempat sebelum kehabisan. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Sebuah kehormatan menjadi hokage nyatanya tidak cukup membuat Naruto bersikap lebih dewasa. Coba saja sodorkan tiga mangkuk ramen padanya, berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang sedang digarap Naruto mungkin sudah terlupakan dan diganti dengan sepasang sumpit yang bersiap menjumput sejumlah mie ramen.

Salah satu pelayan kedai itu keluar. Matanya membulat saat melihat tamu yang datang adalah dua orang shinobi paling hebat di Konoha dan salah satunya adalah pimpinan desa tersebut. Ia langsung membungkuk penuh hormat. Nyaris saja kepalanya membentur perut Naruto andai lelaki bermata biru cemerlang itu tidak gesit untuk mundur selangkah.

"A-ada yang bi-bisa kami ba-bantu, Tuanku Hokage?" tanya pelayan cukup keras karena tidak bisa menahan rasa kikuk. Tidak sampai lima menit, kasak-kusuk mulai menyebar ke seluruh pengunjung. Bahkan sang koki lari terbirit-birit mendatangi tamu kehormatan mereka.

Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai perhatian yang sedang tertuju pada Naruto dan dirinya. Mata-mata yang memandang mereka berdua membuat Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi namun secepat kilat lengan Naruto mencekal gerakan Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, _Teme_ ," desis Naruto dari ujung mulutnya agar tidak terdengar si empunya kedai.

"Si-silakan menuju ruang utama kami, _My Lord_ ," ujar pemilik kedai itu penuh hormat.

Mereka berempat : Naruto, Sasuke, si pelayan, dan si empu kedai berjlan menuju sebuah ruang yang berada di lantai atas. Desainnya didominasi bambu kuning indah. Ada empat pilar bambu yang berada di sudut ruang. Pada pilar itu masing-masing terdapat tulisan dengan huruf kanji : cinta, ketulusan, harapan, dan semangat. Empat kata indah, menurut Naruto ketika manik matanya menangkap lekukan huruf kanji itu.

Naruto memilih alas duduk yang paling dekat dengan pinggiran jendela. Beberapa minggu lagi musim salju akan tiba. Naruto berharap ia bisa merayakan festival salju di Konoha.

Pelayan yang tadi menemani dua shinobi Konoha itu menyerahkan menu dan menunggu dengan setia. Sedangkan pemilik kedai telah kembali ke tempatnya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya meramu ramennya.

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kami—" naruto melihat nama pelayan itu yang tertera pada baju putih yang sedang dikenakan, "Kokiro-san. Aku masih menunggu teman-temanku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hokage-sama. Anda bisa memanggil saya nanti," pamitnya lalu memberi hormat dan pergi.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Panggilan itu bersahutan. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar pandangan 'bisakah aku lebih dulu?' dan Naruto terpejam. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus sahabatnya itu maka ia hanya bisa mengalah.

"Apa yang terjadi di Suna?" tanya Sasuke tepat seperti dugaan Naruto. Percakapannya dengan Ino kemarin memicu intuisi tajam pemilik mata sharingan itu.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa sahabatnya memiliki pemikiran yang luar biasa jitu. Kecemasan yang berusaha Naruto sembunyikan tidak akan luput dari kecermatan Sasuke membaca mimik wajah.

"Temari diserang. Kondisinya kritis," terang Naruto perlahan. Ia ingin mengesampingkan informasi mengenai orang asing dengan besi berchakra yang ditemukan tim Shikamaru. Tidak, ini masih menjadi rahasia. Ia harus menyaksikan sendiri perkembangan yang terjadi di Suna dan Temari sebelum menyebar.

"Siapa yang berani menyerang saudara kazekage?" tuntut Sasuke dengan suaranya yang tenang. Orang ini cukup berani menantang duel Temari bahkan menciderainya. Jika Gaara murka, entah apa yang akan dialami orang ini.

"Ini masih diselidiki, Sasuke. Kuharap Temari segera membaik dan bisa memberikan keterangan lebih."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap penyerang ini bukan orang yang sama, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alis Narut terangkat.

"Gadis itu nyaris berubah jadi kepingan karena ledakan semalam," gumam Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawa pewaris klan Hyuuga.

"Hinata," kata Naruto. "Namanya Hinata."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke dan tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraan itu.

Tak berapa lama, kedua gadis yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dan acara makan malam itu berlangsung cukup lama. Belum lagi jumlah ramen yang dipesan dua kali lipat jumlah mereka yang memakan. Ya, Naruto tidak akan pernah cukup semangkuk ramen. Ia akan mengudap makanan itu hingga perutnya tidak sanggup menampung isinya. Sakura berkali-kali mengamuk pada Naruto untuk berhenti pada kebiasaan makanan tidak sehat. Sebuah pukulan pun sempat melayang ke kepala Naruto. Jika mereka berada di luar, tidak ada lagi batas antara pimpinan dan bawahan. Mereka adalah sahabat. Meski dalam hati masing-masing, mereka menginginkan lebih.

Hinata sedari tadi hanya mengikuti arah pembicaraan. Ia akan tertawa jika Naruto atau Sakura saling berkomentar konyol atau pedas. Hinata akan memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika Naruto berbagi informasi mengenai permasalah yang ada di Konoha. Gadis itu hanya akan bersuara ketika salah satu dari mereka meminta pendapatnya. Ia sebetulnya terlalu sibuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk kedua kali.

Dan waktu yang diberikan oleh sang takdir pun tiba. Tepat ketika mereka berjalan kembali menuju penginapan.

"Na-naruto," panggil Hinata yang berjalan di belakang lelaki berpakaian kebanggaan seorang hokage.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah menunduk. Sakura yang ikut menoleh langsung paham panggilan Hinata itu. Gadis itu akan mengungkapkan cintanya lagi. Sakura dengan sigap melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, bisakah kau menemaniku membeli makanan kecil untuk di penginapan lagi?" Tidak lupa Sakura memasang wajah memohon dengan mata berbinar. Ini demi Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Hinata dan Naruto lalu mendesah. "Hn."

"Kami duluan, Naruto, Hinata!" Sakura berteriak dan seolah menarik Sasuke untuk segera pergi dan meninggalkan hokage dan si Hyuuga.

 **...**

Kedua ujung telunjuk tangan Hinata bertaut. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk ketegangan yang sedang dialaminya. Sosok Naruto yang bergeming di depannya menambah rasa gugup mendera. Tatapan bola mata lelaki itu menyurutkan keberanian Hinata yang begitu sulit dibangun. Susah payah Hinata mencoba untuk mendongak dan mata biru itu langsung menembus jantung Hinata. Degup jantungnya meningkat drastis. Tidak pernah Hinata sedekat ini, belum lagi kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto memandangnya penuh arti. Mata Hinata indah seperti biasa. Dan wajah mungil itu selalu merona seperti biasa jika gadis itu sedang berhadapan dengannya—bukan, dengan siapa saja. Naruto menepis rasa percaya diri yang sempat menghampiri benaknya.

Hinata mulai berkeringat padahal musim gugur yang terasa dingin seharusnya mencegah buliran keringat menetes. Kegugupannya meningkat beberapa level. Namun gadis itu bertekad untuk mengutarakan kembali rasa cintanya pada Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun," ujar Hinata begitu pelan nyaris berupa bisikan sehingga Naruto melangkah mendekat untuk memastikan tiap kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Hinata.

Kami-sama, tolong aku! Hinata terperanjat ketika mendapati Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-aku ...," Hinata meneguk salivanya yang tiba-tiba disekresikan secara berlebih. "A-aku me-mencintai Naruto-kun sejak du-dulu."

Naruto menatap Hinata. Raut wajah Naruto jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa gadis ini telah mencintainya cukup lama. Meski baru saja ia tahu hanya saja ia tidak menduga bahwa Hinata akan mengungkapkan hal itu untuk kedua kali.

Hinata mengembuskan napasnya pelan melalui kedua bibirnya yang sedikit membuka. "A-aku berharap ka-kau menerimaku, Na-naruto-kun."

 **...**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi daun-daun. Beberapa helai daun melintas di hadapan gadis itu. Dalam diam, gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Dan dalam diam, mata gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

 **Bersambung**

 _Catatan penulis :_

Memasuki _chapter_ 4\. Mungkin beberapa _reviewer_ sedikit bingung mengenai lokasi antara Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Temari dengan Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. _Well_ , mereka memang berada di dua lokasi berbeda. Kiba, dkk berada di Suna (sudah dijelaskan di chapter 2) dan Naruto, dkk berada di perjalanan menuju desa pengasingan.

Dan mungkin semakin ingin menyincang saya di bagian paragraf akhir. Saya sengaja menyimpannya untuk _chapter_ 5\. Muahahaha! (Dibunuh massa).

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih pada _reader_ yang berkenan memberikan _review_ nya. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang memberikan saran mengenai penulisan cerita di atas. Saya merasa terjadi perubahan gaya tulisan terhadap cerita ini. Semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Dan catatan paling penting adalah saya begitu mengharapkan ada para _reader_ yang berkenan menjadi _beta-reader_ dalam cerita saya. _Reader_ sekalian bisa mengirim PM kepada saya, dan akan sangat berterimakasih sekali jika bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran secara personal mengenai plot, typo, dan segala bentuk tulisan yang berkaitan tentang jejaring sosial ini. Saya—hingga sekarang—masih saja bingung bagaimana menggunakan jejaring ini. Saya masih belum bisa memecah _pairing_ untuk mengkhususkan (Naru-Hina) (Sasu-Saku). Begitu _katrok_ nya saya. Ya, dan saya sangat senang jika ada yang mengajari saya (dengan cara yang benar). Belum lagi soal perpindahan _scene_. Saya masih bingung memecah antar _scene_ dalam cerita. Saya pernah melihat ada semacam garis panjang (dan tipis) untuk memisah satu _scene_ ke _scene_ lain. Sekali lagi, saya mohon bantuannya.

Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto adalah kepunyaan Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fiksi penggemar ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan!

 **Peringatan** : J.J sedang menghantuimu; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah.

.

.

 **Bab 5**

Sakura melihat paras muram Naruto dari kejauhan. Dan perempuan itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya sahabat bodohnya itu baru saja menendang perasaan Hinata. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak. Bergegas gadis itu berlari dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Naruto. Tentu saja lelaki itu terkejut pada tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Hinata sungguh-sungguh dengan hatinya. Mengapa kau campakkan dia begitu saja, dasar otak udang!" Sakura murka. Ia begitu marah pada sosok yang berdiri diam seperti patung. Sama sekali tidak merespon kemarahannya. Ingin sekali lagi melayangkan sebuah pukulan mematikan ia pada wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu jika saja orang itu bukan sahabat dekat.

Naruto hanya membalas tatapan amarah Sakura dengan perasaan gamang. Lelaki itu teringat bagaimana sosok Hinata berusaha keras mengutarakan isi hatinya lagi. Dan itu begitu menyakitkan. Lelaki itu tidak ingin membohongi siapapun, pada Hinata dan pada hati kecilnya. Sejak awal mula, hatinya memilih Sakura. Wanita yang paling ia kagumi bahkan Naruto akan mengabulkan apapun demi melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dan tentu saja, segala hal yang ia inginkan akan menyakiti Hinata pada akhirnya.

" _A-aku, aku berharap kau menerimaku, Naruto-kun," kata wanita itu setengah mati menahan malu. Ia tidak ingin lagi menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Perasaan yang telah lama dipendam dan bahkan sudah ia ucapkan dulu harus segera terjawab. Ia akan gila jika bayangan pemilik kyuubi itu selalu mengisi pikiran dan hatinya._

 _Lelaki itu bergeming. Mata sewarna biru langit itu menunduk. Tidak ada jawaban langsung keluar dari sang empu mulut._

" _Na-naruto ..." Hinata menunggu penuh harap. Harapan bahwa perasaannya akan sampai pada Naruto._

 _Kemudian, kepala itu akhirnya bergerak dengan intensitas tatapan yang mantap; lurus langsung pada mata ungu tak berpupil milik Hinata. "Terimakasih, Hinata. Tapi aku yakin kautahu siapa yang kucintai."_

 _Hinata terhenyak. Tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang menggantung meski dirinya tahu apa maksud terselubung itu. Ia ditolak. Nyaris sembilanbelas tahun cinta pertama itu menghasilkan final kesakitan yang tak pelak mengundang derai airmata. Sebisa mungkin Hinata terlihat tegar dengan hati yang sudah remuk. Akal sehat harus segera membanjiri pikiran sebelum Hinata berbuat hal lebih memalukan lagi; menangis keras. Tidak. Gadis itu bertekad untuk tidak meraung karena patah hati._

" _Maaf," ucap Naruto kemudian begitu pelan nyaris berupa bisikan. Seperti pisau yang pelan-pelan menggores kulit Hinata; begitu perih._

Naruto kembali menatap perempuan yang masih memberinya pandangan mematikan. Ia tahu bahwa baru saja Naruto mematahkan hati seseorang. Mematahkan harapan selama nyaris seumur hidup seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar berengsek!" Sakura mencaci lagi. Ia tak habis pikir pada sahabatnya itu. Betapa beruntungnya lelaki rambut kuning itu dicintai dengan setia oleh gadis cantik dan baik seperti Hinata.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin larut dalam emosi teman perempuannya yang meledak-ledak. "Lebih berengsek mana jika aku menerimanya padahal jelas ...," Naruto berhenti. Hatinya ingin jujur meski itu menyakiti banyak orang, "aku mencintai orang lain."

"Siapa orang lain itu?" Sakura geram. "Kau bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta dan menunggu!"

Sakura jatuh bersimpuh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Cinta dan menunggu. Ia tahu persis karena posisinya berada di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, wanita bersurai ungu itu telah ditolak oleh sang pujaan. Penantian pewaris Hyuuga itu berakhir pada kerusakan hati yang entah kapan bisa terobati. Sedangkan dirinya, seorang Sakura, masih setia menunggu tanpa berani berkata cinta pada Sasuke secara serius.

"Kau bertanya aku mencintai siapa?" Naruto dalam nada menantang yang tenang. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Haruskah kutegaskan sekali lagi?"

Sakura menangis. Ia benci mendengar bahwa Naruto masih mencintainya. Ia benci bahwa mengapa bukan Naruto saja yang ia cintai dan malah masih saja mempertahankan orang lain yang tidak peduli pada penantiannya? Sasuke, siapa lagi? Ia benci semua cinta yang rumit itu.

"Bisakah," bisik Sakura dalam sesenggukan parah, "bi-bisakah hatimu menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto berlutut. Tangannya mengusap airmata Sakura yang membanjir dan membasahi pipi tembam gadis itu. "Seperti," ia menahan sejenak berharap apa yang hendak ia katakan tidak melukai siapapun, "seperti bisakah hatimu menyukaiku, begitu maksudmu?"

Sakura menangis keras. Ia tahu bahwa hatinya tak mungkin berbohong. Cintanya hanya satu pada Sasuke. Dan sahabatnya ini, demi Tuhan, mengapa semua semakin terasa pelik?

"Menangis saja," kata Naruto ikut duduk di tanah. Menyerahkan bahunya pada sang gadis pujaan hati.

"Kau kejam sekali, Naruto," isak Sakura. "Hinata pasti sangat terluka!"

Naruto tersenyum muram. "Setiap orang harus belajar mengenai luka. Aku pernah belajar soal itu."

"Tapi gadis itu sudah pernah dan kau melukainya untuk berulang kalinya!" Sakura berteriak. Tidak pahamkah lelaki di depannya ini mengenai cinta personal?

Naruto memaklumi sahabatnya yang begitu mudah terbawa perasaan.

"Hinata pernah mengalami sakit yang sama sepertimu. Tidak diakui bahkan oleh keluarganya, dianggap lemah. Orang-orang yang meneriakinya monster karena matanya yang mengerikan. Dibenci oleh sepupunya. Bahkan nyaris mati hanya untuk membela orang yang bahkan tidak membalas cintanya," Sakura berkata pahit. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke.

Hinata adalah gadis yang hebat. Meski awal perempuan bersurai ungu itu memandang diri lemah, karena Naruto, gadis itu ingin membuktikan diri bahwa ia bisa. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Sekali saja, Naruto, sekali saja, bisakah cintamu beralih padanya?" Sakura sudah terlihat memohon. Jika orang-orang bertanya mengapa ia begitu kukuh mengharapkan Naruto dan Hinata bersatu adalah Sakura tidak ingin ada Sakura-Sakura lain yang menanti harapan tanpa ada akhir. Gadis itu ingin setiap orang yang disayangi memperoleh kebahagiaan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Batinnya memberontak ketika salah satu pikiran terlintas untuk menyetujui Sakura. _Apa dengan mencintai Hinata, Sakura akan bahagia?_ Nurani Naruto berbisik 'jangan!' Tapi pemandangan yang harus ia saksikan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Rasa frustrasi Sakura membuat seluruh raga dan perasaan sang hokage pedih.

Dengan perasaan tidak keruan, Naruto membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sembari mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu, ia berkata perlahan, "Aku akan melakukannya."

Sakura terhenyak. Raganya berhenti bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat wajah dan menemukan wajah Naruto yang teduh.

"Be-benarkah?" Sakura bertanya. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar ingin melakukannya?

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat; mencoba mengkhianati hatinya yang menolak. "Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa?" Naruto berkomentar. Ia berharap begitu. Cinta datang karena terbiasa, semoga bukan sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

Mata Sakura melebar. Perempuan yang masih bersandar pada dada Naruto itu terkejut bahwa sahabatnya kini menjadi kian bijaksana. Menjadi seorang hokage mampu membuat orang bodoh menjadi luar biasa keren.

Naruto tersenyum lalu membawa Sakura lagi dalam pelukannya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Agak aneh rasanya melihat seorang monster menangis karena hal seperti ini," canda lelaki itu dan berhasil mendapat sebuah tonjokan keras dari kepalan tangan kanan Sakura.

"Enak saja kau memanggilku monster! Aku putri Haruno yang menawan!" Sakura membela diri dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

 _Benar. Kau putri Haruno yang menawan hatiku entah sampai kapan. Aku akan melakukan ini untukmu, Sakura. Jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku sakit melihat matamu selalu diliputi airmata karena Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bertambah karena diriku._

Keputusan itu mengubah banyak hal. Lingkaran cinta yang rumit perlahan membuka meski dengan paksaan. Harus ada yang berani berkorban. Dan takdir memilih Naruto. Harus ada yang rela menanggung rasa sakit. Tidak hanya satu orang, akan ada banyak orang yang mengalami rasa pedih dan bahagia semu. Sampai sang takdir memutuskan untuk bertindak lain.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada sebuah tembok kokoh dan terhalang dari pandangan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia mendengar semua percakapan itu dan hanya bisa mendengus.

Setelah yakin bahwa kedua insan yang sedang melakukan rekonsiliasi itu selesai, Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Kedatangan Sasuke bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Sejak awal, tepat ketika Naruto dan tim keluar dari gerbang Konoha, Sasuke melihat dia. Gadis yang selalu berdiri di belakang. Gadis yang tidak pernah terlihat menonjol di antara teman-teman satu akademi.

Entah sejak kapan rasa itu bermula ada. Sasuke ingat bagaimana Itachi, kakak yang telah melewati berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk dalam diri Uchiha terakhir itu. Ada rasa sayang saat masa kecil mereka lalui bersama dan berubah menjadi benci ketika dengan seringai kejam, Itachi membantai ayah dan ibu. Dan kembali menjadi sebuah rasa cinta dan bakti di benak Sasuke saat Itachi menceritakan segalanya.

Hidup Sasuke seperti diombang-ambing. Ia telah keluar jalur menjadi ninja keji karena dendamnya pada sang kakak. Dan kini, ia telah berubah. Apakah ketika orang yang sangat jahat kemudian berubah lantas membuat masyarakat Konoha menerimanya? Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau menerimanya kembali.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak memedulikan seberapa banyak orang mau menerimanya. Ia merasa lega ketika Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi mau menyambut dirinya lagi. Hanya saja, setiap kali memandang warga Konoha yang memberikannya tatapan jijik, menggoda Sasuke untuk kembali berkelana; pergi sejauh mungkin dari negeri daun itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, ketika ia kembali pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Konoha paska perang dunia shinobi, saat ia berjalan menyusur distrik klannya yang sudah remuk, ia mendapati sosok perempuan yang meletakkan karangan bunga berwarna lavender serupa dengan baju yang perempuan itu kenakan di depan gerbang distrik Uchiha yang sudah tidak terurus.

"Semoga Itachi-san hidup damai di sana," gumam gadis itu sembari membungkuk hormat di gerbang yang dipenuhi debu.

Sasuke melihat tidak hanya satu karangan saja yang terletak di sana. Ada beberapa karangan lain yang mulai berubah warna coklat karena mengering.

Sepeninggal gadis bersurai biru gelap itu, Sasuke mulai mendekati karangan bunga yang tadi diletakkan. Baik bunga yang masih segar maupun yang sudah layu itu sama jenisnya. Selalu bunga berwarna lavender. Bentuknya bergelombang. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bunga apa itu.

Karena ia tidak melihat lagi orang lain melintas di jalanan yang selalu sepi itu—tentu saja, orang-orang selalu menghindari jalan menuju distrik klan Uchiha yang sudah diselimuti rumor berhantu—ia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang raksasa yang tidak lagi pernah terkunci. Nostalgia mengenang keberadaan Fugaku, ayahnya, menghantam keras hatinya. Ayahnya selalu membanggakan Itachi tanpa peduli bahwa ada Sasuke kecil yang merasa sakit hati. Kaki Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya dulu. Semua perabotan yang ada di situ suda usang dan penuh kotoran. Namun memori masa lalu miliknya tidak akan pernah pudar.

Merasa sakit hatinya kambuh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan klannya itu. Sakit hati akan kerinduan dan merasakan kesepian ternyata jauh lebih menyedihkan. Meski lelaki itu begitu menyukai ketenangan tetapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya yang tersisa dari seluruh keluarganya, ia menjadi mudah rapuh. Bukan seseorang yang lemah hingga disebut rapuh. Bukan. Hati Sasuke. Hati lelaki itu kian hari semakin rapuh untuk mudah terjerumus lagi ke dalam masa lalunya yang kelam.

Sebelum sepasang kakinya menjauh dari rumahnya, sepasang mata onyx itu kembali pada karangan bunga dan kata-kata yang tadi gadis itu ucapkan. Entah apa yang mengisi pikirannya, ia mengambil satu tangkai bunga berwarna lavender itu dan berniat untuk menanyakan nama bunga itu. Dan Ino dengan senang hati menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ini adalah bunga iris," jelas Ino yang terkejut didatangi oleh Sasuke kala itu. "A-aku agak terkejut seorang lelaki membawa bunga itu."

Sasuke memberikan pandangan bertanya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Maksudku, bunga iris biasanya diberikan oleh laki-laki pada perempuan. Itu karena makna dari bunga iris sendiri," jelas perempuan itu lagi.

"Apa maknanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Satu tangan Ino menumpu pada dagunya yang runcing sembari mengamati bunga yang tadi diulurkan Sasuke. "Kesetiaan dan penantian. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kau dapatkan bunga ini dari mana?" Ino mulai dengan interogasinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut lalu berkata, "itu bukan urusanmu." Wajah Ino langsung melongo seketika ketika Sasuke meninggalkan toko bunganya tanpa memberikan kejelasan lebih lanjut.

 _Kesetiaan dan penantian. Mengapa gadis itu memilih bunga itu?_

Dan sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, di desa pengasingan, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melupakan bayang-bayang gadis bermata pucat itu. Seorang Hyuuga yang mengirim bunga iris untuk klannya yang tidak lagi ada—dan bahkan mendoakan Itachi yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya.

Jejakan kaki Sasuke berhenti pada sosok yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya. Hinata. Gadis itu sedang berjalan bersama teman satu tim di bawah asuhan guru Kurenai. Manik hitam Sasuke memandang dengan jeli paras Hinata yang sumringah. Lelaki itu tahu pasti bahwa tawa gadis itu hanyalah tipu muslihat untuk memperdaya Kiba dan Shino. Perempuan itu tidak pandai menyembunyikan kedukaan setelah ditolak oleh Naruto. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, Sasuke merasa senang karena Hinata ditolak. Gadis itu harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Ia mengenal gadis itu terlalu naif dan polos. Segores luka yang dalam di hati Hyuuga itu akan cukup membuat Hinata sadar bahwa dunia ini tidak selalu baik pada setiap orang.

"Bodoh," ujar Sasuke pelan. 

"Kudengar akan ada pertemuan penting di gedung pusat kota," Kiba berkomentar sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala. Di sampingnya Shino dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satu pun dari dua orang itu ingin membalas Kiba. Hanya Akamaru yang menggonggong sayang tiap kali Kiba berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata," Kiba beralih. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit pada Hinata yang sedari tadi diam dan terus menunduk. "Kau pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

Hinata mendongak gugup. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Seharian ia memang hanya makan satu kali itu pun atas kebaikan Sakura yang mengajaknya makan malam bersama Naruto. Dan mengingat kejadian itu, mata Hinata mulai berair. _Jangan!_ Ia memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihan pada siapa pun. Cukup ia sendiri saja yang merasakannya. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang memandangnya kasihan. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah. Dengan kekuatan tersisa, Hinata mencoba tersenyum. "Mungkin karena nafsu makanku sedang buruk, Kiba. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tawar lelaki dengan tato merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Sakura tadi sudah mengajakku makan malam."

Kiba mengangguk. Teman lainnya, Shino, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik di balik lensa kacamata hitamnya.

"Apakah kejadian kemarin membuatmu tertekan, Hinata?" Shino memberikan pandangan intimidasi yang sanggup membuat tubuh Hinata membeku seketika.

Hinata sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya; merasa sungkan untuk mengakui bahwa kejadian mengejutkan kemarin mungkin berperan juga mengenai kondisinya sekarang. Tapi selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuat Hinata merasa terpukul. Penolakan yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata pelan. "Aku akan ke penginapan. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi di kantor." Hinata hanya ingin lari dari pandangan rasa ingin tahu kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu, Hinata," kata Kiba sambil menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Kami tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau tahu bagaimana cemasnya kami ketika berada di Konoha dan Ino menjelaskan bahwa chakramu melemah? Demi Kami-sama, aku langsung saja menyusulmu kemari tanpa persiapan apa-apa." Raut wajah Kiba menampakkan kesedihan. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi sahabatnya yang pergi. Setelah Neji dan beberapa shinobi lain mati, semua terasa begitu rapuh. Semua orang begitu mudah cemas. Padahal Naruto dan yang lain menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada lagi perang; yang ada hanyalah kedamaian. Mimpi bagi semua orang. Ya, kedamaian hanya ada dalam mimpi. Ia tidak merasa bahwa kedamaian akan selamanya tinggal.

Hinata memberikan senyuman untuk meyakinkan kedua teman dekatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Lagipula kalian belum membeli kebutuhan apapun selama berada di sini. Akan lebih baik jika kalian membeli beberapa baju ganti."

Shino kali ini angkat bicara. "Hinata benar, Kiba. Lebih baik kau segera mengganti baju. Bau anjingmu jadi semakin tajam karena kau tidak ganti seharian. Seranggaku nyaris keracunan karenanya."

Kiba mulai memasang wajah kesal sedangkan Hinata terkikik geli mendengar Shino berkomentar. Shino memberikan pandangan lain pada Hinata bahwa lelaki itu tahu gadis bersurai gelap itu membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Ada yang tidak wajar dari cara Hinata berkata-kata dan tersenyum malam ini dan Shino tahu Hinata dalam posisi enggan untuk membaginya pada orang lain.

Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan, Kiba dan Shino mengambil jalur menuju pusat perbelanjaan dan Hinata mengarah kembali ke penginapan. Setelah yakin bahwa Kiba dan Shino sudah tidak terlihat. Senyum yang ada di wajah Hinata hilang. Pipinya sakit ketika harus memasang senyum palsu untuk menutup-nutupi kondisi sesungguhnya. Perempuan itu hanya tidak ingin orang lain merasa cemas akan dirinya. Hinata tidak ingin orang-orang mengasihaninya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa peduli padamu, Itachi?_ Ia memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menghapus memori wajah sang kakak dan kebiasaan Hinata mengirimkan bunga di depan bekas markas klan Uchiha. Sepanjang pemikiran lelaki itu, tidak ada alasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan perilaku Hinata. Gadis itu adalah sosok asing bagi Itachi dan dirinya. Bahkan selama akademi, Sasuke nyaris tidak melakukan pembicaraan dengannya. Jadi, apa alasan yang membuat gadis itu berkunjung?

Mata Sasuke yang mengekor Hinata tertarik pada gerakan gadis itu yang semula ia kira menuju penginapan. Hinata berbelok ke arah lain menuju pusat kesehatan desa pengasingan.

"Untuk apa dia ke sana?"

 **Bersambung**

Catatan Penulis :

Sekalilagi, pair yang saya gunakan dalam cerita ini adalah Naru-Hina dan Sasu-Saku. Jika ditanya lebih mendalam mana yang lebih utama, saya akan menjawab Naru-Hina. Kisah Sasu-Saku berperan sebagai pelengkap cerita ini. Karena tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura, plot dalam cerita ini tidak akan berjalan. Saya tidak peduli pada bentuk _review_ yang mulai berkurang kesopanannya. Saya sangat memaklumi bagi mereka yang belum lulus ujian nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam memberi _review_ di manapun jejaring sosialnya. Saya berharap mereka lebih giat belajar untuk itu. Bukankah belajar itu seumur hidup? Dan saya sangat memaklumi mereka yang kecewa bagaimana jalan cerita ini.

Jika berkomentar apakah saya mencari sensasi? Ya. Ya ketika sensasi otak saya tertuang dalam tulisan (apakah ini melibatkan sensasi pembaca/khalayak ramai? Sepertinya anda salah mengartikan saya. Saya tidak butuh sensasi massa kalau itu yang dimaksud). Mudah saja untuk tidak suka dengan cerita saya. Anda tinggal menggerutu sendiri seperti dengungan lebah tak tentu arah saja dan tidak usah meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Lalu untuk _tag_ yang saya sertakan di bagian bawah, bukankah saya sedang mengalami kesulitan mengelompokkan _pairing_? Berkali-kali saya salah dan belum paham bagaimana menempatkan Naruto dan Hinata dalam kurung yang sama dan Sasuke serta Sakura dalam kurung yang sama pula ditambah koneksi internet yang kacau. Bukankah lebih baik memberitahu saya dengan cara baik-baik? Dengan segala hormat, bagi mereka yang sudah berbaik hati memberitahu saya—dengan cara yang benar, saya sungguh berterimakasih. Dan segala tidak hormat bagi mereka yang mulai mencaci, maaf, silakan temukan cerita lain yang sesuai dengan apa yang anda inginkan. Di sini saya berani menjanjikan tulisan rapi dan mengikuti kaidah dengan benar. Hanya saja saya tidak menjanjikan waktu pengunggahan dan kesesuaian cerita dengan apa yang ada dalam benak pembaca. Tentu saja, bentuk tulisan ini seutuhnya adalah hasrat terpendam saya. Saran saya, jika tidak suka, bagaimana kalau membuat sendiri cerita yang diinginkan? Itulah motivasi terbesar saya masuk dalam dunia 'ini'. Saya jarang sekali menemukan kisah yang sesuai dengan keinginan saya ditambah penulisan yang masih jauh dari aturan EYD sering membuat saya geram sendiri maka dari itu saya membuat sendiri kisah cerita Naruto ini sesuai keinginan saya. Nah, tertarik? Silakan coba resep itu.

Dan mengenai singkatan-singkatan HL, NH blabla, SH blabla, DLDR, atau apalah, saya tidak tahu apa itu. Anda bilang saya kurang _up to date_ , saya malah merasa senang. Saya akan memilih informasi yang menurut saya membuat seorang penulis berkembang. Saya juga seorang pembaca _site_ ini dan jujur saja, saya termasuk orang yang masih gagap mengenai _site_ ini. Jadi, jika anda memberikan komentar seputar singkatan-singkatan, anda seperti marah-marah pada orang yang sedang mendengarkan lagu tapi dengan _earphone_ dan bervolum keras. Ironis dan hanya akan menghabiskan energi anda. Saya kasihan untuk itu. Dan seandainya ada pembaca yang mengatakan 'penulis ini bodoh _banget_ ', yah, untuk hal-hal yang sekiranya tidak penting untuk diketahui, saya akan lewatkan kesempatan anda memancing emosi seorang J.J.

Dan jika para pembaca menanyakan penulis J.J ini sebenarnya menyukai pairing apa di Naruto, saya menyukai setiap pemain yang ada dalam cerita karangan Masashi Kishimoto itu. Bagi saya, beliau menginspirasi.

Terakhir, saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang sangat bijaksana menyikapi _pairing_ yang saya gunakan. Sungguh, setidaknya saya masih merasa ada yang menanggapi itu dengan cara yang benar. Jujur saja, saya ingin tertawa bagaimana reaksi ini mudah sekali menyulut beberapa pihak (yang fanatik) hanya karena seorang penulis baru yang tidak (belum) tahu apa-apa mengenai ini dan itu di sini. Sungguh, mari tertawa sejenak bersama J.J.

Ini catatan paling panjang yang pernah saya buat sebagai respon terhadap _chapter_ 4 yang terlihat 'ramai' dengan celotehan mendukung maupun sambil lalu dan saya tidak akan peduli pada setiap _review_ (mereka) yang tidak lulus ujian kesopanan—biarkan mereka mengulang lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya memberi _review_ benar karena itu adalah bukti bahwa J.J sedang menghantui mereka; menebarkan hawa marah, gelisah, merana, muak, dan sengsara setiap kali cerita J.J terunggah. Ini peringatan ala J.J.


End file.
